


Проблема ангела

by Venella



Category: Angel's Friends (Cartoon), 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Forced Relationship, Multi, Out of Character, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:54:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25001224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venella/pseuds/Venella
Summary: С первой секунды появления на свет Вэй Ин олицетворял слово «проблема» — он родился ангелом с демоническим хвостом и рогами.
Relationships: Jiāng Chéng | Jiāng Wǎnyín/Mò Xuányǔ, Jiāng Yànlí/Jīn Zǐxuān, Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn, Sòng Lán | Sòng Zǐchēn/Xiǎo Xīngchén, Xiǎo Xīngchén/Xuē Yáng | Xuē Chéngměi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	1. Часть 1

**Author's Note:**

> «Друзей ангелов» для понимания смотреть не обязательно, тем более, часть их лора изменена. Если вкратце, то это просто ангело-демоническая AU.
> 
> Пишется в соавторстве с Kiara Osamu, которой на этом сайте нет, но с чьего разрешения работа выложена сюда.

«Чертовы ступени», — даже спустя десять лет Вэй Ин выматывался, взбираясь по каменной лестнице. — «И почему предку Лань Чжаня приспичило построить свое поместье в горах Гу Су, да еще сделать так, чтобы крылья здесь не работали?»  
  
В официальную версию, что это сделали для укрепления стойкости ангелов и проверки их «достойности», Вэй Ин не верил.  
  
— Мазохист он, а не самый стойкий и достойный ангел, — пробурчал Вэй Ин и уселся на тысячной ступеньке, а затем оперся головой о гладкие деревянные перила и посмотрел на раскинувшиеся перед ним Облачные Глубины. Вкус у Лань Аня был точно: цветущая сакура на темно-зеленых вершинах, подернутых предрассветным туманом, смотрелась восхитительно в лучах едва выглядывающего из-за горизонта солнца. Вэй Ин закрыл глаза, поддаваясь усталости — хотя он вчера предусмотрительно заснул раньше, тело, не привыкшее к столь раннему пробуждению, все равно чудовищно клонило в сон.  
  
— Вэй Ин? — Вэй Ин очнулся, когда его осторожно потрогали за плечо, и неохотно разлепил налившиеся свинцом глаза.  
  
— Лань Чжань? — впрочем, вопрос был скорее риторический. Да, братья Лань очень походили друг на друга, но после десяти лет Вэй Ин с легкостью различал их. Тем более, ему помогала в этом одежда: на Лань Ванцзи, как всегда, были белая толстовка с синими краями, белые штаны и небольшие серые сапоги. — Как ты меня нашел?  
  
— Ты заснул. На ступеньке.  
  
Вэй Ин озадачился. Несмотря на постоянное невозмутимое лицо Лань Ванцзи, он понимал, когда с другом что-то не так, но вот определять его эмоции со стопроцентной точностью так и не научился.  
  
«Лань Чжань злится на меня?»  
  
— И что? Есть правило, что этого нельзя делать? — Вэй Ин усмехнулся и размял затекшие ноги и шею. Лань Ванцзи помедлил и покачал головой, и Вэй Ин понял, что на него не злятся.  
  
— Ты можешь простудиться. Или тебя найдет дядя — Вэй Ин удивился толике беспокойства в чужом голосе — по меркам невероятно сдержанного Лань Ванцзи это означало сильное волнение.  
  
— И что бы он сделал? Поругался? Потерплю, не впервой. Выгонит меня? Я снова приду к тебе, Лань Чжань, — Лань Ванцзи поспешно отвернулся, и при виде покрасневших мочек ушей Вэй Ин улыбнулся еще коварнее.  
  
— Все равно на ступеньках спать не стоит, — Вэй Ин взял протянутую ладонь и встал при помощи Лань Ванцзи, после чего тот махнул головой вниз. — Идем.  
  
Пока они спускались, Вэй Ин задумался. Судя по поднявшемуся солнцу, он проспал полчаса-час, а, учитывая порядки семейства Лань, они должны были отправиться на Землю, как он только пришел. Также маловероятно, что Лань Ванцзи поднялся за чем-то забытым: он точно собрался и все перепроверил вчера, и, тем более, наверняка тоже отправил багаж в Академию заранее. Выходит… В груди Вэй Ина потеплело, а губы растянулись в благодарной улыбке.  
  
— Неужели ты ждал меня, Лань Чжань?  
  
Лань Ванцзи застыл, а потом, не оборачиваясь, невозмутимо ответил:  
  
— Да. И все же я думал, что ты отправишься на Землю с Цзян Ваньинем и его сестрой.  
  
Вэй Ин хмыкнул.  
  
«В этом весь Лань Чжань — он до ужаса прямолинеен, но никогда не скажет прямо, что я ему небезразличен. В этом он и Цзян Чен очень похожи».  
  
— Шицзе, конечно, несравненна, и Цзян Чен — хороший друг, но попасть на Землю я хочу с тобой, Лань Чжань, — Вэй Ин ловко обошел Лань Ванцзи, но его ждало разочарование: тот остался полностью невозмутим. — Тем более, я хочу увидеть лицо твоего дяди. А представь, мы будем работать вместе! Как ты на это смотришь, Лань Чжань?  
  
Лань Ванцзи задумался и после очередного лестничного пролета покачал головой.  
  
— Я бы не хотел, чтобы это случилось.  
  
— Почему? Боишься, что я буду раз за разом одолевать тебя и склонять человека ко злу? — хоть Вэй Ин и улыбался, но сильно обиделся из-за этого ответа. Но вскоре он снова обрадовался-оживился, когда, наконец, спустился на широкую каменную площадку и увидел фигуру в белом и строгом костюме-тройке. — Здравствуй, Сичень-сюн!  
  
— Здравствуйте, господин Вэй, — Лань Сичень кивнул и улыбнулся Вэй Ину. — Я думал, вы придете раньше.  
  
— Да так, кое-что случилось, — Вэй Ин махнул рукой и с интересом подошел к краю большой и причудливой, золотой круглой печати в центре площадки. — Как я понимаю, это портал на Землю?  
  
— Да. Когда я активирую его, вы прыгнете в него и очутитесь в человеческом мире. Правда, скорее всего, на некотором расстоянии от Академии — дальше вам придется дойти до нее пешком.  
  
— Понятно, — Вэй Ин обрадовался сильнее: он очень полюбил Землю, пусть он и спускался на нее лишь пару раз, поэтому даже после спуска по бесконечной лестнице его энтузиазм не иссяк. Наверно, дело было в разнообразии земных красот — значительная часть Рая была очень чопорной и «прилизанной», пока в Аду глаза резало обилие черного цвета и мусор на улицах. А в мире людей Вэй Ин мог сходить в чащу леса, посетить католические соборы, спуститься на дно кораллового рифа и коротать время с пингвинами на Южном полюсе. — Тогда, может, мы немного погуляем по городу, Лань-гэгэ? В конце концов, чем позже твой дядя увидит меня, тем позже схватит инфаркт, — Вэй Ин хихикнул и заметил, как Лань Ванцзи поджал губы — признак раздумий и сомнений. Впрочем, их разрешил Лань Сичень:  
  
— Лань Чжань, я сообщу дяде, что ты придешь позднее из-за некоторых причин, — спокойно сказал он, и Вэй Ин благодарно улыбнулся ему.  
  
— Спасибо, Сичень-сюн. Ну что, идем на Землю, Лань Чжань? — Вэй Ин протянул руку, и Лань Ванцзи, помедлив, принял ее с лицом, которое Вэй Ин не смог «прочесть». Однако размышлять об этом не было времени — по щелчку пальцев Лань Сиченя портал загорелся и завертелся, стремительно ускоряясь и образовывая воронку-вихрь, и после переглядывания Лань Чжань и Вэй Ин одновременно прыгнули в нее. Полет был быстрым, но неприятным: после пары головокружительных кувырков Вэй Ина швырнуло во что-то жесткое, и вскоре он понял, что лежит на груди Лань Ванцзи.  
  
Который, в свою очередь, лежит на асфальте посреди пустого переулка-тупика.  
  
— И почему до Ада в разы приятнее добираться? — проворчал Вэй Ин, когда вставал и помогал подниматься Лань Ванцзи. — Куда отправимся, Лань Чжань?  
  
Лань Ванцзи задумался.  
  
— В какой стороне Академия?  
  
— Ты хочешь в Академию? — не успел Вэй Ин сделать недовольное и разочарованное лицо, как Лань Ванцзи покачал головой.  
  
— Хочу знать, куда идти по окончанию прогулки.  
  
Лань Ванцзи и Вэй Ин вышли на залитую солнцем, оживленную улицу — сейчас, в конец часа-пика, все люди спешили на работу.  
  
— Я знаю, где Академия, Лань-гэгэ. Не беспокойся, — Вэй Ин хитро улыбнулся Лань Ванцзи и огляделся: город был относительно небольшим, и Вэй Ин ориентировался в нем более-менее хорошо. — Сходим в парк неподалеку?  
  
Лань Ванцзи после разглядывания людей и перекрестка с машинами (в отличие от Вэй Ина, он бывал на Земле лишь пару раз) кивнул и не успел опомниться, как Вэй Ин схватил его и решительно потащил влево, к широкому пешеходному переходу.  
  
Дошли они до парка и правда быстро, где стали вести себя как обычно: Вэй Ин бегал то тут, то там, перескакивая с одной темы на другую (сейчас он пытался предсказать, что их ждет в Академии), а Лань Ванцзи отвечал на его вопросы и иногда говорил расплывчатое: «Мгм».  
  
Потом они сели с мороженым на скамейку — у Вэй Ина непонятно откуда оказались человеческие деньги.  
  
— Действительно клубника, — Вэй Ин лизнул розовый шарик в вафельном стаканчике, а затем посмотрел на Лань Ванцзи, который с привычной «королевской» осанкой кушал мороженое со вкусом банана. — Помнишь, как мы познакомились, Лань Чжань? — Вэй Ин усмехнулся, и Лань Ванцзи замер, словно статуя, а затем с удивлением взглянул на Вэй Ина.  
  
«Такое сложно забыть».

 _Лань Ванцзи терпеливо перебирал струны гуциня и почти идеально играл плавную и неторопливую мелодию._  
  
_«Ты должен всегда вести себя подобающе, как член семьи Лань», — прозвучал в голове Лань Ванцзи строгий голос дяди. Вдруг сзади кто-то зашевелился, и Лань Ванцзи застыл, повернулся и остолбенел — из кустов вышел его ровесник в темной одежде, с небольшими черными рогами и демоническим хвостом, и Лань Ванцзи напрягся._  
  
— _Ты кто? — опасливо спросил он, и незнакомец хищно улыбнулся._  
  
— _Я демон! И я пришел по твою душу, ангел! — закричал он, пытаясь придать себе угрожающий вид. Выходило плохо, но Лань Ванцзи вспомнил слова дяди, встал и, отложив гуцинь, стремительно побежал в лес. Но через пару метров его повалили на траву, и сопротивляющийся Лань Ванцзи сильно заволновался._  
  
— _Эй, ты куда хотел убежать? — мальчик недоуменно уставился на него, и после тишины, в которую они пялились друг на друга, Лань Ванцзи заученно ответил:_  
  
— _Дядя сказал, что, если я встречу демона, нужно бежать к нему._  
  
— _Мало ли что он сказал! Ты — ангел, я — демон! Сразимся! — мальчик начал драться, и Лань Ванцзи еще отчаяннее дал отпор. Но противник оказался сильнее и вскоре окончательно прижал Лань Ванцзи к земле, без какой-либо возможности двигаться._  
  
— _Ха, я победил! А теперь… — мальчик, чьи щеки слегка покраснели, оскалился, и волнение Лань Ванцзи усилилось почти до максимума. — Я защекочу тебя до смерти!_  
  
_Щекотал мальчик мастерски, залезая куда только можно и даже нельзя: почти сразу, несмотря на всю выдержку, Лань Ванцзи громко засмеялся. Длилась эта экзекуция долго, а так как сопротивляться не получалось, Лань Ванцзи, в конце концов, заревел, и пытка тут же прекратилась._  
  
— _Эй, не плачь! Это же всего лишь щекотка! — мальчик запаниковал, но Лань Ванцзи не мог сдержать катящиеся градом слезы. Впрочем, он замолчал, когда в его рот что-то впихнули._  
  
— _Держи! И не реви! — решительно сказал помрачневший мальчик, а затем вдруг потупился и виновато сказал: — Прости. Я не хотел обидеть тебя._  
  
_Непонимание Лань Ванцзи достигло пика, когда он достал изо рта огромный розовый леденец на палочке, как вдруг на поляну выбежала молодая женщина и с беспокойством наклонилась к ним._  
  
— _Вэй Ин, что происходит? — мальчик развернулся к ней, и Лань Ванцзи остолбенел: на спине незнакомца, как и у него, были небольшие белые крылья._  
  
— _Привет, мам! Это мой новый друг… — мальчик запнулся и с беспокойством повернулся к Лань Ванцзи, который отошел от шока и вспомнил наставление дяди: «Ты должен всегда вести себя подобающе, как член семьи Лань»._  
  
— _Лань Ванцзи, — невозмутимо ответил он, вытирая остатки слез с раскрасневшегося лица._

— Я повел себя тогда, как идиот. Просто мы с Цзян Ченом так развлекались, вот я и не подумал, что на тебе это не сработает, — Вэй Ин хмыкнул, а затем протянул Лань Ванцзи свое мороженое с хитрой улыбкой и наклонился к нему. — Не хочешь? Правда, это не тот леденец, но вкус похож.  
  
Лань Ванцзи остолбенел, и в чужих глазах Вэй Ин неожиданно увидел изумление.  
  
— Ох ты Господи! Уже и при честном народе! У вас, что, совсем нет совести?!  
  
— А… Это в о чем? — Вэй Ин озадаченно развернулся к возмущенной старушке, что вышла к ним с тропинки: ангелы и демоны в обычном состоянии были невидимы для смертных, однако при желании могли это изменить и скрыть крылья, рога и хвост.  
  
— Будто вы не знаете! Ладно, наедине хоть до смерти соситесь, а если дети увидят?  
  
Лань Ванцзи и Вэй Ин стремительно покраснели.  
  
— Да вы ошиблись! Мы просто друзья! — Вэй Ин вскочил со скамейки и отчаянно замахал руками.  
  
— Ага. Друзей так кормят мороженым, — хмыкнула старушка, и Вэй Ин и Лань Ванцзи смутились сильнее, а последний уставился в землю.  
  
— Мы просто очень близкие друзья! — раздалось на весь парк. — Я Лань Чжаня помню, сколько себя знаю… — пока Вэй Ин оживленно объяснялся, Лань Ванцзи вздохнул и сжал ладони на вафельном стаканчике. Если Вэй Ин так среагировал на слова старушки, то что он скажет на?.. Лань Ванцзи поднял глаза к небу, но оно так и не ответило. Хотя Лань Ванцзи и не надеялся, так как уже искал ответ на свой вопрос везде, где только можно.  
  
Что делать, если ты давно влюбился в лучшего друга?  
  
Признал свою любовь к Вэй Ину Лань Ванцзи тоже давно — просто однажды отрицать это стало глупо. Принять свои чувства вышло не сразу, но это заняло меньше времени, чем Лань Ванцзи ожидал. В конце концов, Вэй Ин был достоин их: добрый, веселый, смелый, решительный, неугомонный…  
  
А еще с первой секунды появления на свет он словно олицетворял слово «проблема»: Вэй Ин родился ангелом с белыми перьевыми крыльями, но с демоническим хвостом и черными рогами, причем точную причину их появления никто до сих пор не знал.  
  
Вдруг вдалеке раздался странный смех: он явно принадлежал взрослому, но ни мужчине, ни женщине, и доносился будто через вату. Лань Ванцзи развернулся и нахмурился: около кирпичного домика стояла фигура в белом плаще. Она поманила Лань Ванцзи, а затем ушла за угол, и Лань Ванцзи насторожился — похоже, с ним хотят поговорить. Причем приватно: Вэй Ин до сих пор болтал со старушкой, как-то перескочив на обсуждение квартплаты. Пользуясь этим, Лань Ванцзи незаметно встал, ушел за кусты и по круговой тропинке направился к кирпичному домику.  
  
И действительно нашел за ним фигуру в белом.  
  
— Здравствуй, Ванцзи, — Лань Ванцзи напрягся: голос неизвестного показался ему еще страннее, плюс лицо незнакомца скрывала белая маска с черным узором, который отдаленно напомнил Лань Ванцзи паука. В руках же незнакомец держал черный посох, похожий на когти ворона, с загадочным стеклянный шаром.  
  
— Кто вы? И что вам нужно? — строго спросил Лань Ванцзи, и неизвестный загадочно улыбнулся.  
  
— Тебе ведь нравится твой друг, верно? Не в том смысле, как обычно.  
  
— Откуда вы?.. — Лань Ванцзи помрачнел: неизвестный самым первым догадался о его чувствах.  
  
— Будто это не очевидно. Во-первых, ты это не отрицаешь. Во-вторых, ты позволяешь Вэй Ину вести себя очень свободно. В-третьих, разве даже близкие друзья называют друг друга по детскому имени и «Лань-гэгэ»? — незнакомец усмехнулся, и Лань Ванцзи отвел взгляд.  
  
— Что вам надо? — гораздо агрессивнее спросил он.  
  
— Я могу помочь тебе, — голос неизвестного стал переливаться, словно вода, и Лань Ванцзи остолбенел. — Я сделаю так, что Вэй Ин полюбит тебя.  
  
Лань Ванцзи нахмурился сильнее, а потом помотал головой.  
  
— Нет. По крайней мере, я не пользуюсь услугами непонятно кого.  
  
— Как скажешь. И все же советую подумать, — незнакомец улыбнулся шире, а затем по мановению руки вокруг него появился серый дым, и, когда он развеялся, неизвестный исчез.  
  
Лань Ванцзи стиснул кулаки, обуреваемый сомнениями. Даже если Вэй Ин чудом согласится на отношения с ним, то позволят ли им? Отношения между ангелом и демоном строжайше запрещены, а раз в Вэй Ине проявилась кровь демона…  
  
— Лань Чжань? — Лань Ванцзи вздрогнул, когда рядом возник озадаченный Вэй Ин. — Ты из-за тех слов ушел? Не беспокойся — я объяснил, что мы не парочка! — солнечная улыбка Вэй Ина увяла под серьезным взглядом Лань Ванцзи. — Что случилось, Лань Чжань?  
  
— Ничего, — Лань Ванцзи помотал головой и развернулся, скрывая хаос из чувств и сомнений под маской равнодушия. — Нет, я ушел не из-за этого. Пойдем в Академию. Пожалуйста.  
  
Глаза Вэй Ин расширились от удивления, а затем он ободряюще улыбнулся.  
  
— Хорошо, Лань Чжань.


	2. Часть 2

Судя по тому, как живо Вэй Ин лавировал по широким и уже опустевшим улицам, город он и правда знал хорошо. Окончательно Лань Ванцзи убедился в этом, когда они подошли к отреставрированному светлому зданию.  
  
— И снова привет, Сичень-сюн! — Вэй Ин махнул рукой Лань Сиченю, а затем улыбнулся мужчине около черного забора. — Здравствуйте, дядя.  
  
Лань Цижень поперхнулся, но быстро вернул себе невозмутимый вид.  
  
— Здесь я — учитель Лань.  
  
Лань Ванцзи вздохнул. Иногда ему казалось, что Вэй Ин — это демон с ангельскими крыльями. Иначе как объяснить, что много лет назад он уговорил Лань Циженя, величайшего адепта строгости и правил, сыграть в карты? Впрочем, Лань Ванцзи понимал дядю — Вэй Ин обещал, что в случае проигрыша будет вести себя как примерный ангел, а в случае выигрыша станет называть Лань Циженя «дядя».  
  
Нетрудно догадаться, кто победил.  
  
— Где вас так долго носило? — парень в фиолетовый безрукавке подошел к ним и засунул руки в карманы черных кожаных штанов.  
  
— И тебе привет, Цзян Чен! — Вэй Ин повернулся и очаровательно улыбнулся девушке в сиреневом платье до колен. — И тебе привет, шицзе!  
  
— Привет, Сянь-ди, — Цзян Янли следом поздоровалась с Лань Ванцзи и с интересом наклонила голову. — Как прогулялись?  
  
— Неплохо. Правда, Лань Чжань? — Вэй Ин усмехнулся, и Лань Ванцзи кивнул со всей серьезностью.  
  
— Довольно разговоров, — строго сказал Лань Цижень и повернулся к Вэй Ину. — Раз ты поступил в Академию как демон, то должен идти к своим одноклассникам, а Лань Ванцзи остается со мной. Мы как раз ждали его, чтобы начать вводный урок. Если не ошибаюсь, тебе нужно в сто двадцатый кабинет.  
  
— Хорошо, учитель Лань, — Вэй Ин усмехнулся, провожая взглядом удаляющихся ангелов: в конце концов, он потом все равно увидится с Лань Чжанем. Хотя в глубине души Вэй Ин немного жалел, что так и не поступил в Академию как ангел. Но тогда он действительно переборщил, и Лань Цижень имел полное право злиться на него.  
  
«Но он не такой строгий, как кажется. В конце концов, он до сих пор разрешает мне общаться с Лань Чжанем и даже не помешал мне поступить сюда как демон, хотя, вероятно, мог это сделать», — Вэй Ин шел по коридорам человеческой школы, где учились и они, ангелы и демоны. Пока Вэй Ин не видел в этом особого смысла: люди их не замечали, а из-за заклинаний измерения при входе в один кабинет ангелы и демоны все равно попадали в другой.  
  
Нужный класс Вэй Ин нашел быстро и, когда открыл дверь, его ожидания оправдались: парты, стулья, стены выдержали в темном, «дьявольском» стиле.  
  
«Почему ангелы используют лишь светлые цвета, а демоны — темные? По этому поводу тоже есть какое-то правило?» — недовольно подумал Вэй Ин.  
  
— Вэй-сюн?  
  
Вэй Ин обрадовался. Нет, он ожидал увидеть Не Хуайсана (тем более, он попал сюда как раз с его помощью), но все равно было приятно встретиться с другом.  
  
— Привет, Не-сюн, — Вэй Ин подошел к парте в среднем ряду. — А где твой брат? Разве не он отвечает за нас?  
  
Веер, которым Не Хуайсан неторопливо обмахивался, застыл, а на лице демона промелькнула паника. Впрочем, Вэй Ин понимал Не Хуайсана — его брат, Не Минцзюе, заведовал Академией со стороны демонов и обладал очень суровым нравом. Не Хуайсан же, наоборот, словно боялся проблем и старался находиться в тени. Братья сильно различались и внешне: даже если не брать во внимание рост под два метра и мускулы одного и хрупкое и невысокое телосложение другого, Не Минцзюе предпочитал простую, практичную одежду темных тонов вроде джинс и рубашек, а Не Хуайсан любил разнообразные оттенки зеленого и что-то женственное. Например, сейчас на Не Хуайсане сидело, как влитое, темно-салатовое платье в древнекитайском стиле, а на шее красовалось изумрудное ожерелье.  
  
— Учитель Не придет с минуты на минуту. Вэй Усянь, если я не ошибаюсь?  
  
Вэй Ин развернулся — ему улыбался низкий демон, чью симпатичную внешность подчеркивали строгое черное пальто и очки в тонкой оправе.  
  
— Рад познакомиться. Зови меня Цзинь Гуаньяо.  
  
— Привет, — Вэй Ин пожал протянутую руку и озадачился. — А где?..  
  
Цзинь Гуаньяо вздохнул (до Вэй Ина дошло, что до него это спрашивали уже бесконечно много раз) и раздвинул волосы.  
  
— Вот. Мои рога, — Вэй Ин почувствовал вину при взгляде на две маленькие темно-золотые шишечки, которые до этого скрывались под гладкими черными волосами.  
  
— А не сложно жить с ними среди демонов? — с сочувствием спросил он.  
  
— Я привык. Тем более, теперь я живу здесь. Надеюсь, мы поладим, — Цзинь Гуаньяо пожал плечами, и Вэй Ин улыбнулся ему в ответ. Нет, он знал, что разговаривает с демоном, но так же он знал, что демоны не являются чистым злом — взять хоть его самого и Не Хуайсана.  
  
— Вижу, все уже собрались, — в дверях появилась широкоплечая фигура Не Минцзюе, который подошел к школьной доске. — Тогда займи место, Вэй Усянь, и начнем вводный урок.  
  
Вэй Ин выполнил указание, и Не Минцзюе повернулся к доске и взял мелок.  
  
— Для начала расскажу основы. Помимо теории, у вас будет практика — вас поставят в пару с ангелом, с которым вы будете охранять человека, — на доске появились схематичные фигурки человека с подписью _«Подопечный»_ , демона и ангела. — В его жизни будут переломные моменты, когда он должен будет решить, как поступить. Ваша задача — склонить его ко злу, что не так уж и просто, учитывая, что ваш соперник-ангел попытается склонить его к добру. Но и для них, и для нас, есть четыре главных правила. Их нарушение обернется очень серьезными последствиями, — сурово закончил Не Минцзюе и стал гораздо активнее писать мелом.  
  
_1\. Главнейший приоритет — безопасность подопечного, а уж потом — борьба добра и зла._  
  
_2\. Нельзя,чтобы из-за ваших действий подопечный получил серьезный физический или психологический вред. То же касается и других людей._  
  
_Пример: синяки — несерьезный вред, сломанная рука — серьезный вред._  
  
_испуг — несерьезный вред, психическое расстройство — серьезный вред._  
  
_3\. При взаимодействии с человеком нельзя, чтобы он запомнил вас._  
  
_4\. Лишь человек выбирает, совершить ему добро или зло._  
  
— Поясню, — неторопливо начал Не Минцзюе. — Первое правило — тут все очевидно. По факту, это даже не правило, а, скорей, инструкция о расстановке приоритетов.  
  
— Второе правило. Заметно, что оно перекликается с предыдущим, и, на первый взгляд, более-менее понятно. Но случаи, когда и при каких обстоятельствах его нарушение допустимо, вызывают вопросы. Например, вы соблазнили подопечного пойти в бар, где его потом зарезали. Одно дело, когда ни вы, ни он не подозревали о подобном. Другое дело, когда вы были осведомлены, что это могло случиться. Однако если человек знал, что ждет его в баре, и сознательно пошел на риск, то всё принимает совершенно иной оборот. Но в целом я не советую забивать головы этим. Ваши подопечные достаточно молоды, и оказаться на грани жизни и смерти им вряд ли грозит.  
  
— А если подобное все же произойдет, то как вы узнаете, умышленно ли мы действовали или нет? — улыбнулся Цзинь Гуаньяо, и Не Минцзюе повернулся к нему и хмыкнул.  
  
— Во-первых, кроме вас, за подопечным следит ангел-хранитель. Во-вторых, в таких случаях проводится расследование со свидетелями и всем прочим.  
  
Вэй Ин признал, что это звучит как самый логичный выход из ситуации.  
  
— Ко второму правилу есть еще одно важное замечание. Возможность оставлять синяки на подопечном — еще не повод их оставлять, — Вэй Ин непонимающе приподнял бровь. — Например, вам нужно, чтобы подопечный не встретился с кем-то. Вы испугали его, и теперь он не решится выйти из дома. Выход ли это? Да. Одержали ли вы победу? Нет. Суть демонов — развратить человека, заставить его сознательно выбрать зло. А подобное поведение как бы говорит, что вы на это не способны, — голос Не Минцзюе ожесточился. — Из-за чего, в свою очередь, падает наш престиж в глазах ангелов. Это как выигрыш при помощи жульничества: да, ты победил, но на самом деле ты все равно остаешься слабее противника. Да, когда нужна именно победа, методы не важны, но не в нашем случае. Гораздо важнее того, склоним мы человека во тьму или нет — утереть нос ангелам.  
  
Вэй Ин удивился и нахмурился: он не ожидал, что на это можно посмотреть с такой точки зрения. А еще не думал услышать от демона, что жульничать не всегда хорошо. Хотя Не Минцзюе, пусть они и были слабо незнакомы, казался Вэй Ину демоном, который, несмотря на недостатки, имеет принципы, и переступит через них лишь в крайнем случае.  
  
Вэй Ин задумался: по правде говоря, он что почти не считал себя демоном, несмотря на рога и демонический хвост. Да, в Раю из-за них на него косо смотрели и даже в чем-то ущемляли, но Вэй Ин выработал железобетонное равнодушие к подобным мелочам. Он хотел поступить в Академию, чтобы быть с Лань Ванцзи, а с проблемами решил разбираться по мере их поступления.  
  
«А дело, похоже, гораздо серьезнее», — забеспокоился Вэй Ин.  
  
— Третье правило. Взаимодействие с подопечным в облике человека — главный ваш инструмент влияния на него. Но он должен помнить вас как незнакомца, что дал ему нужный совет.  
  
— А разве подружиться с подопечным не выгоднее? Разве слова друга не весомее, чем случайного прохожего? — недоуменно спросил Вэй Ин.  
  
— Иногда людям проще довериться как раз случайным прохожим, а не близким, — Не Минцзюе усмехнулся. — Причем не обязательно притворяться случайным прохожим. Играйте роль парикмахера, горничной, продавца — вариантов масса. А еще используйте материальные блага. Например, подарите человеку приставку, если это нужно для его соблазнения. Правда, потом надо убрать ее, но это частности. В этом — наше преимущество, так как ангелы предпочитают использовать «правильные» методы, — Не Минцзюе ухмыльнулся шире, и Вэй Ин представил, как ведет свой урок Лань Цижень. Наверняка рассказывает все информативно и верно, но ужасно сухо и скучно — Не Минцзюе чем-то походил на него, но из-за его сурового вида Вэй Ин боялся заскучать.  
  
— Все равно, разве в большинстве случаев мы не будем иметь большее влияние на человека, будучи его друзьями?  
  
Не Минцзюе слегка помрачнел.  
  
— Будете. Но есть большой риск, что вы привяжетесь к человеку, а затем вмешаетесь в его жизнь, когда этого не следует делать. Что может привести к печальным последствиям и что прямо противоречит нашим принципам, что возникли как раз из-за этих самых последствий. Да, человеческий и наши миры соприкасаются, но никогда не «смешиваются». Ангелы и демоны — отдельно, люди — отдельно. Ясно? — строго спросил Не Минцзюе, и Вэй Ин кивнул.  
  
— Последнее и четвертое правило священно, — вдруг голос Не Минцзюе посуровел окончательно, и Вэй Ин заметил, как Не Хуайсан окончательно спрятался за веером, Цзинь Гуаньяо оживился, а четвертый демон на последних рядах, в дорогих желтых одеждах и с золотыми браслетами на руках, недоуменно прищурился, как и он сам. — Второе и третье правила можно нарушать в случае серьезной необходимости. Четвертое — никогда. Даже если ваш подопечный умрет, — Вэй Ин изумленно захлопал глазами, и Не Минцзюе невесело пояснил: — Потому что участь стать безвольной куклой ничем не лучше смерти.  
  
В кабинете повисла неуютная тишина.  
  
«Может, учитель Не уже сталкивался с таким?» — подумал Вэй Ин, как вдруг его осенило.  
  
— А как нарушить четвертое правило? Получается, существует способ подчинить себе человека? — Не Минцзюе с удивлением посмотрел на Вэй Ина, который, игнорируя молчаливые призывы Не Хуайсана из-за веера остановиться, с интересом продолжил: — Просто если это наказуемо, то зачем вообще создали возможность контролировать людей?  
  
После небольшой паузы Не Минцзюе покачал головой.  
  
— Ее никто не создавал. Ангелы и демоны могут влиять на души людей, чем многие пользовались и что противоречило нашим принципам. Поэтому однажды все души собрали в одном месте, дабы никто не управлял ими.  
  
— И это место — наша Академия? — молчание Не Минцзюе было для Вэй Ина самым красноречивым ответом. — Звучит не слишком надежно.  
  
Неожиданно Не Минцзюе усмехнулся краем рта, и Вэй Ин удивился, а затем ухмыльнулся: Не Минцзюе определенно нравился ему больше Лань Циженя, который очень не любил неудобные вопросы.  
  
— Это — гарантия, что ни ангелы, ни демоны, не повлияют на них, что нельзя стопроцентно утверждать ни в Аду, ни в Раю.  
  
— Но как люди живут, если их душа находится в другом месте?  
  
— Душа — это необычная субстанция. Ей вовсе не обязательно находится в теле хозяина.  
  
— Но у них все равно должна быть связь? — Вэй Ин по привычке гнул свою линию, желая докопаться до заинтересовавшей его истины. Не Минцзюе нахмурился и твердо ответил:  
  
— А это информация, которую вам знать не стоит.  
  
— Но вы же знаете. Получается, вы с учителем Ланем следите за этим местом. Что мешает вам попасть туда и управлять людьми так, как вам вздумается?  
  
Лицо Не Минцзюе вытянулось, и Вэй Ин понял, что задал слишком неудобный вопрос — он часто доводил ими Лань Циженя, пользуясь тем, что его не могли за это наказать. На лице Не Хуасана, спрятавшегося за веером, Вэй Ин увидел красноречивое «Ой, дурак!», Мен Яо, напротив, глядел на него с интересом, а на недовольном лице четвертого демона Вэй Ин прочитал: «Что этот ангел себе позволяет?»  
  
Однако Не Минцзюе лишь хмыкнул.  
  
— Поэтому Высшие и Низшие Сферы следят за мной и за учителем Лань. Да, мы — демоны, порождения тьмы и зла, но и мы следуем правилам. Хаос не выгоден никому, тем более, раз существует угроза в виде ангелов. Есть еще вопросы по правилам? — Не Минзцюе выделил последнее слово и показал указкой на доску, а затем продолжил: — Тогда перейдем к процессу соблазнения. Как только ваш подопечный окажется перед выбором, я оповещу вас, и вы придете в мой кабинет, где я кратко обрисую ситуацию. А затем вы направитесь к подопечному и склоните его ко злу. Все ясно?  
  
Вэй Ин снова хотел задать вопрос, но его опередил Цзинь Гуаньяо:  
  
— А если правильный выбор невозможен? К примеру, мой подопечный должен выбрать, кому из его дочерей умереть, и никак иначе. Что тогда считается за победу? Или мы в любом случае победим?  
  
Вэй Ин озадачился, а Не Минцзюе потрогал массивный подбородок.  
  
— Интересный вопрос. Но ответ на него вы узнаете на втором году обучения. На первом в такую ситуацию мы вас не поставим, не беспокойтесь.  
  
— А по какому принципу нам в пару ставят ангелов? Можно самим выбирать свою «пару»? — наконец-то спросил Вэй Ин, и Не Минцзюе с интересом посмотрел на него.  
  
— А у тебя есть кто-то на примете?  
  
— Да. Один мой друг-ангел, Лань Ванцзи.  
  
Не Минцзюе приподнял бровь.  
  
— Ты же понимаешь, что вам придется соперничать, и что это может разрушить вашу дружбу? Или что существует шанс, что кого-то из вас выгонят из Академии по вине другого?  
  
Вэй Ин задумался и, наконец, серьезно ответил:  
  
— Я размышлял об этом. Если выгонят меня, то я не обижусь на Лань Чжаня. Значит, это я просто оказался недостаточно силен. А в то, что Лань Чжань уйдет из школы, я не верю. Он, считай, сильнейший ангел среди нас, — Вэй Ин уверенно улыбнулся. На самом деле, все было несколько сложнее: подвергать Цзян Янли хоть малейшему риску Вэй Ин не желал, своим братом Лань Ванцзи дорожил больше, чем собой. Получается, остается выбор между Лань Ванцзи и Цзян Ченом, а Вэй Ин понимал, что шансов не вылететь из школы больше у Лань Ванцзи, пусть у Цзян Чена они тоже были немаленькими.  
  
— Хорошо, — сказал Не Минцзюе после пристальных «гляделок» с Вэй Ином. — Если тот ангел не будет против, то я не возражаю.  
  
— Подождите, — демон на задних партах оживился и приподнялся. — Раз он выбрал ангела себе в пару, то можно и мне сделать то же самое?  
  
— А у тебя есть кто-то, против кого ты хочешь работать?  
  
— Ну, А-Яо сказал, что среди ангелов есть красивая девушка. Так что я хочу работать с ней.  
  
«С шицзе?» — Вэй Ин осмотрел демона. Кроме его богатства, Вэй Ин не мог сказать что-то определенное про него и решил не возражать. Из-за доброты Цзян Янли, ее спокойствия и нежелания влезать в неприятности многие недооценивали ее, пусть в силе она и заметно уступала ему, Цзян Чену, Лань Ванцзи и Лань Сиченю.  
  
«Тем более, мать шицзе — мадам Юй», — хмыкнул Вэй Ин.  
  
— Тогда я возьму себе в напарники Лань Сиченя, если учитель не против, — спокойно произнес Цзинь Гуаньяо, и Вэй Ин изумленно посмотрел на него.  
  
— Ты знаешь Лань Сиченя?!  
  
— Нет. Но перед учебой я узнал все о своих одноклассниках. Кто владеет информацией — тот владеет миром, — Цзинь Гуаньяо улыбнулся краешками рта, и Вэй Ин тоже улыбнулся: ему все больше нравилось в Академии.  
  
— Тогда тебе остается Цзян Чен,— Вэй Ин с сожалением повернулся к Не Хуайсану. — Сочувствую. Он вспыльчивый и сильный ангел, так что тебе будет несладко.  
  
— Хорошо, — Не Минцзюе усмехнулся. — Но еще вам нужно договориться с учителем Лань.  
  
Вэй Ин вздохнул.  
  
«Это будет _очень_ непросто».

* * *

— Распределить, как они того захотят?  
  
Вэй Ин увидел на лице Лань Циженя ожидаемое недовольство: наверняка по правилам их должны распределять учителя, а Лань Цижень не любил, когда кто-то шел против правил.  
  
— Если никто не против, то почему бы и нет? Что-то сильно изменится, если я сам выберу пару? — Вэй Ин посмотрел на совершенно непроницаемое лицо Лань Ванцзи.  
  
_«Я бы не хотел, чтобы это случилось»,_ — вспомнил Вэй Ин и слегка нахмурился.  
  
«Неужели Лань Чжань действительно желает, чтобы мы не работали вместе?»  
  
Лань Цижень поморщился.  
  
— Я полагаю, ты хочешь стать соперником Лань Ванцзи?  
  
— Да. В конце концов, вам же выгоднее, если меня выгонят отсюда, — Вэй Ин широко улыбнулся, и Лань Цижень задумался, а потом кивнул.  
  
— Хорошо. Лань Ванцзи, ты согласен? — строго спросил он, и Лань Ванцзи закусил губу и опустил глаза в пол. Но вдруг Вэй Ин случайно встретился с ним взглядом, и в чужих глазах промелькнуло странное выражение. Но не успел Вэй Ин понять его, как Лань Ванцзи сказал:  
  
— Да.  
  
— Уверен? — Лань Цижень пристально смотрел то на Вэй Ина, то на племянника.  
  
— Да, — с абсолютной уверенностью ответил Лань Ванцзи, пока Вэй Ин пытался прочитать его мысли по непроницаемому лицу.  
  
— Хорошо, — Лань Цижень кивнул и развернулся. — Тогда перейдем к остальным.  
  
Демон с золотыми браслетами оказался братом Цзинь Гуаньяо, Цзинь Цзысюанем. Когда его представляли Цзянь Янли, Вэй Ин разглядел на лице Цзинь Цзисюаня что-то, похожее на разочарование и надменность, и сдержал сильное раздражение: в конце концов, не высказывать же недовольство по столь незначительному поводу? А Цзян Янли словно не заметила этого и спокойно стала расспрашивать Цзинь Цзысюаня про жизнь в Аду. Похожую светскую беседу затеяли Лань Сичень и Цзинь Гуаньяо, а вот Цзян Чен со скепсисом взирал на Не Хуайсана, который прятался за веером. Вэй Ин озадачился: почему все так... мирно?  
  
«И демоны даже на демонов не слишком похожи», — Вэй Ин вспомнил свое пребывание в Аду. Увиденные им демоны предпочитали темные кожаные вещи, вероятно, стремясь так выглядеть круче, и вели себя не слишком вежливо не только с ним, недо-демоном, но и со своими товарищами. А Не Хуайсан, Цзинь Гуаньяо и Цзинь Цзысюань под это описание не подходили совершенно.  
  
«Похоже, здесь и правда будет интересно», — усмехнулся Вэй Ин и заметил, что Лань Ванцзи тоже внимательно наблюдает за демонами.  
  
— Раз мы все так быстро уладили, то пойдемте на обед, — Не Минцзюе кивнул в сторону выхода. — После него вам выдадут расписание, а так же скажут, кто будет вашим подопечным. Сегодня у вас — свободный день, а завтра начинается учеба, так что не слишком расслабляйтесь.  
  
В столовой Вэй Ин быстро сориентировался и, набрав как можно больше еды, подсел к Лань Ванцзи.  
  
— Лань Чжань, а почему ты согласился? Ты же раньше не хотел, чтобы мы были в паре.  
  
Лань Ванцзи помрачнел и отвел взгляд.  
  
— Передумал.  
  
— А почему? Что-то изменилось? — как Вэй Ин ни старался, но так и не добился ответа, и ушел за столик к Цзян Чену и Цзян Янли, а Лань Ванцзи в одиночестве уткнулся с тарелку с мисо-супом. Правильно ли он поступил? По факту, в его решении больше минусов, чем плюсов: соперничество может разрушить их дружбу, есть шанс, что один из них уйдет из Академии по вине другого, но...  
  
«Так я смогу проконтролировать, что Вэй Ина не выгонят из Академии», — это было тем, что заставило Лань Ванцзи ответить «Да». Но сейчас в нем проснулось чувство долга: он, как ангел, должен стараться изо всех сил, чтобы склонить человека к добру. Лань Ванцзи незаметно посмотрел на Вэй Ина, который уже перешел к столику демонов.  
  
«С другой стороны, Вэй Ин тоже так просто не сдастся и не вылетит из Академии. Тем более, из всех ангелов он выбрал именно меня», — настроение Лань Ванцзи приподнялось, но почти сразу опустилось при воспоминании о неизвестном в белой маске. Кто он? И зачем незнакомцу помогать ему? Здравый смысл подсказывал рассказать о человеке в маске, но понимание, что тогда незнакомец исчезнет с шансом завоевать сердце Вэй Ина, останавливало Лань Ванцзи.  
  
«В конце концов, ничего же не будет, если я повременю с этим?» — спросил внутренний голос Лань Ванцзи, похожий на голос Вэй Ина.

* * *

— Необычных демонов вы набрали в Академию в этом году.  
  
Не Минцзюе за рабочим столом отвлекся от бумаг, посмотрел вверх, на Лань Циженя, и усмехнулся.  
  
— Да, необычных. Но это не значит, что они проиграют вашим ангелам.  
  
— Я не об этом, — Лань Цижень покачал головой и со скрываемым беспокойством спросил: — Почему все-таки вы разрешили Вэй Ину поступить в Академию? Да, в нем есть демоническая кровь, но он родился и вырос в Раю. И почему Низшие Сферы это допустили?  
  
— Причина такого решения Низших Сфер мне неизвестна, — Не Минцзюе ухмыльнулся. — За Вэй Ина меня попросил брат. Тем более, Вэй Ин прошел вступительное испытание сюда, попав в четверку лучших, так что я не видел причины ему отказывать, — Не Минцзюе пожал плечами и наклонил голову. — Вы не боитесь, что Вэй Ин переметнется к демонам?  
  
— Это Вэй Усянь, — Лань Цижень покачал головой. — Я не в восторге от его поступков, но абсолютно уверен, что этого не произойдет.  
  
Не Минцзюе приподнял брови, и вдруг в зеркале напротив проступило изображение: подросток в старых джинсах, толстовке, с потрепанным рюкзаком за плечами и спортивной сумкой переминался перед огромным резным забором.  
  
Не Минцзюе понимающе переглянулся с Лань Циженем.  
  
— Похоже, у кого-то не выйдет сегодня отдохнуть. 


	3. Часть 3

_Вэй Ин был слишком энергичным и болтливым._  
  
_Лань Ванцзи понял это, когда дядя оставил его присматривать за ним и ушел с родителями Вэй Ина. Лань Чжань со всей серьезностью подошел к данной задаче. С одной стороны, это было легко — Вэй Ин пребывал в движении, переключаясь с одного на другое. С другой, Лань Ванцзи выдыхался от большого количества энергии и общения. Однако играть с Вэй Ином в баскетбол, рисовать кошек и читать сказки оказалось неожиданно приятно._  
  
_Но в какой-то момент, когда они отдыхали, Вэй Ин посерьезнел._  
  
— _Лань Чжань... — Лань Ванцзи удивился, когда Вэй Ин впал в смятение и нерешительно произнес: — Ты станешь моим другом?_  
  
_Лань Ванцзи выпал в осадок. Он лишь слышал о такой концепции, как «друзья»: дядя редко спускался с ним с не слишком густонаселенных гор Гу Су, из-за чего Лань Ванзи мало общался со сверстниками. Впрочем, из-за общества брата он не слишком переживал по этому поводу. Поэтому Лань Ванцзи не придумал ничего лучше, чем спросить:_  
  
— _Зачем?_  
  
— _Эм... — Вэй Ин почесал затылок и пожал плечами. — Просто так. А то у меня совсем нет друзей. Разве что Цзян Чен и шицзе, — печально закончил он. Лань Ванцзи удивился: у Вэй Ина нет друзей? Он же такой веселый, общительный, и наверняка не живет в горах! Даже он хочет с ним подружиться!_  
  
— _Почему?_  
  
— _Из-за рогов и хвоста, — Вэй Ин с неприязнью посмотрел на хвост, который раздраженно дернулся. — А еще они говорят гадости про маму!_  
  
_Лань Ванцзи нахмурился. Он не был тесно знаком с мамой Вэй Ина, но совершенно не понимал, как можно говорить плохое про женщину со столь доброй улыбкой._  
  
— _Ты... и правда хочешь, чтобы я стал твоим другом? — робко спросил Лань Ванцзи, уткнувшись взглядом в землю._  
  
— _Конечно! — уверенно ответил Вэй Ин, и сердце Лань Ванцзи содрогнулось от радости. Однако, следуя заветам дяди, он сдержанно ответил:_  
  
— _Я не против._  
  
— _Спасибо! — Вэй Ин очаровательно улыбнулся, и вдруг в его глазах заплясали бесенята. — Тогда, Лань Чжань, давай узнаем, о чем говорят взрослые!_  
  
_Лань Ванцзи помрачнел._  
  
— _Это запрещено, — строго сказал он._  
  
— _Кто запретил? Тебе сказали лишь приглядывать за мной. А если взрослые нас заметят, то скажем, что пришли узнать, как у них дела._  
  
_Лань Ванцзи сжал губы. Переступать правила он не хотел, но еще сильнее не хотел терять первого и единственного друга. Да и выход Вэй Ин предложил неплохой... Лань Ванцзи усилием воли отогнал образ строгого дяди и великодушно сказал:_  
  
— _Хорошо. Но ненадолго._  
  
_Вэй Ин улыбнулся шире и потянул Лань Ванцзи в коридор._  
  
_Они быстро добрались до двери, откуда доносились взволнованные голоса, осторожно подошли к ней на цыпочках и замерли. Вэй Ин приложил палец к губам, и Лань Ванцзи нахмурился. Во-первых, он бы и так вел себя тихо. Во-вторых... Вэй Ин не в первый раз подслушивает?_  
  
— _...Так что с вами все в порядке, — услышал Лань Ванцзи голос дяди. — Поэтому это либо это происки демонов, либо..._  
  
— _Либо что, господин Цижень? — обеспокоенно спросила мать Вэй Ина, и Лань Ванцзи увидел сквозь щель мрачное лицо дяди._  
  
— _Либо кто-то из ваших предков нарушил вето._  
  
_Лань Ванцзи заметил недоумение Вэй Ина._  
  
_«Он что, не знает про вето?»_  
  
_Лань Ванцзи удивился: дядя рассказывал ему, что это чуть ли не самое основное правило мирозданья._  


_**Ангелам и демонам нельзя быть вместе.** _

— _А это возможно? — изумился отец Вэй Ина._  
  
— _Технически — да, но практически... — Лань Цижень вздохнул. — Если ангел и демон поцелуются, то мироздание пошатнется. Поэтому если бы ангел и демон зачали ребенка, то всех трех миров уже бы не существовало, — Лань Ванцзи удивился: об этом дядя не говорил. — Да и записей в летописях о чем-то таком я не обнаружил. Я посмотрю документы демонов, но все же эта версия очень маловероятна. Но вдруг вы что-то узнаете о ваших предках._  
  
 _После долгой тишины неспешно заговорил отец Вэй Ина:_  
  
— _По какой бы причине у Вэй Ина не появились крылья и рога, это ничего не изменит. Что нам делать, господин Цижень? — Лань Ванцзи услышал в голосе мужчины беспокойство и помрачнел._  
  
 _«Почему у меня нет мамы и папы?»_  
  
— _Во-первых, мы должны завершить обследования, чтобы стопроцентно убедиться, что с Вэй Ином все в порядке. Во-вторых... Как это ни прискорбно, но, похоже, раз в Вэй Ине есть кровь демона, то отношения с кем-либо ему запрещены, — Вэй Ин обиженно выпятил нижнюю губу. — В-третьих, вероятно, его снова захотят увидеть Высшие Сферы._  
  
 _«Высшие Сферы? Вэй Ин увидит Высшие Сферы, самых могущественных архангелов, правящих Раем?» — Лань Ванцзи изумленно посмотрел на Вэй Ина, который сосредоточенно ковырялся в носу._

Им выделили просторную и уютную комнату на четверых — даже ее «темный» дизайн приглянулся Вэй Ину. Раскладывание вещей заняло у него час, после чего Вэй Ин обнаружил, что Цзинь Гуаньяо читает на кресле книгу, Не Хуайсан раскладывает на кровати разнообразную коллекцию вееров, а Цзинь Цзысюань ушел, окружив кровать баррикадой громадных сумок.  
  
«Куда ему столько?» — недоуменно подумал Вэй Ин, как вдруг услышал странное жужжание и обнаружил рядом темно-зеленую осу с черными полосками и ярко-красным жалом.  
  
— Что это за оса? — во всеуслышание спросил Вэй Ин. Цзинь Гуаньяо поднял глаза от книги и, удивившись, отложил ее.  
  
— Это Подручное Животное Не Минцзюе, — Цзинь Гуаньяо подошел к Вэй Ину. — Похоже, он хочет тебя видеть.  
  
— Подручное Животное? — Вэй Ин приподнял брови.  
  
— Ты не знаешь про Подручных Животных? А про Кровавые Битвы?  
  
— Кровавые Битвы? — Вэй Ин оживился и хотел уточнить, что же это такое, но Цзинь Гуаньяо вежливо улыбнулся и твердо сказал:  
  
— Иди к Не Минцзюе. Он не любит ждать. Потом все объясню.  
  
— Может, тогда проводишь к нужному кабинету, если не сложно? Я все равно не знаю, где кабинет Не Минцзюе. Заодно расскажешь про Кровавые Битвы, — Вэй Ин стал размышлять, что же называется Кровавыми Битвами.  
  
«На них уничтожают монстров? Или сражаются до последней капли крови? Или соревнуются в чем-то ином?» — воображение Вэй Ина нарисовало красочные картины битв и архангелов и архидемонов во всем их великолепии.  
  
Цзинь Гуаньяо задумался и ответил:  
  
— Хорошо.  
  
Вскоре Цзинь Гуаньяо и Вэй Ин шли по пустым коридорам школы.  
  
— После того, как в глубокой древности ангелы и демоны сражались между собой, а затем заключили мирный договор, — с расстановкой начал Цзинь Гуаньяо. — Старые обиды не забылись сразу, как ты догадываешься. Поэтому ангелы и демоны придумали Кровавые Битвы — место, где они решали свои проблемы со смертельным исходом, не втягивая в них других. Это было успешным решением, и спустя время конфликт ангелов и демонов сгладился почти до нуля. Из-за этого и Кровавые Битвы становились все менее жестокими и масштабными и сейчас превратились в ежегодное мероприятие Академии. Кроме ее учеников, в Битвах так же участвуют некоторые взрослые ангелы и демоны, но отдельно, — интерес Вэй Ина возрастал, и он все меньше жалел, что поступил в Академию. — Если ты победишь в Кровавой Битве, то получишь Подручное Животное. Не Минцзюе так получил свою осу, Бася, — Цзинь Гуаньяо показал головой на осу, которая в неизменном темпе кружилась вокруг них. — Подручное Животное также дают за особые заслуги.  
  
— Какие, например?  
  
— Изобрести что-нибудь или сделать что-то невероятное, — Цзинь Гуаньяо улыбнулся. — Правда, при соблазнении человека использовать Подручное Животное запрещено. А вот и учительская, — они подошли к коричневой двери, и Вэй Ин последовал за Цзинь Гуаньяо в кабинет.  
  
— Здравствуй, Вэй Ин, — Не Минцзюе удивился при виде Цзинь Гуаньяо. — Мен Яо? Тебе что-то нужно?  
  
— Я показал Вэй Ину, где находится ваш кабинет, — Цзинь Гуаньяо вежливо улыбнулся. — А еще хотел узнать, как у вас дела.  
  
«Мен Яо? Почему Не Минцзюе зовет его так? Они знакомы?» — недоуменно подумал Вэй Ин.  
  
Не Минцзюе хмыкнул, и оса приземлилась на соседний стол, где превратилась в массивную саблю с темно-зеленым толстым эфесом.  
  
«А я-то думал, зачем ему эта сабля!» — осенило Вэй Ина.  
  
— А разве Бася не показала дорогу Вэй Ину?  
  
— Эм... Я как-то об этом не подумал, — озадачился Вэй Ин: он действительно не сообразил, что оса, кроме оповещения, укажет ему путь.  
  
Не Минцзюе хмыкнул и развернулся к Цзинь Гуаньяо.  
  
— Со мной все в порядке, как видишь, — усмехнулся он, и его голос стал благосклоннее. — Подойди минут через пять-десять. Заодно расскажешь, как дела у Не Хуайсана.  
  
— Хорошо, — Цзинь Гуаньяо кивнул и скрылся, и Не Минцзюе приступил к делу:  
  
— У вашего с Лань Ванцзи подопечного уже возникли проблемы, — по щелчку пальцев гладь зеркала изменилась, и Вэй Ин с интересом уставился на шестнадцатилетнего парня, который переминался с ноги на ногу у огромных ворот.  
  
— Его зовут Вэнь Нин. Вот на него досье, — Вэй Ин с интересом взял серую папку средней толщины. — Там я записал все самое важное, чтобы ты лишний раз не переспрашивал и ничего не забыл. Посмотри досье, и если появятся вопросы — спрашивай.  
  
— Спасибо, учитель Не, — Вэй Ин с благодарностью кивнул, развернул досье и уставился на фото Вэнь Нина и на аккуратный плотный почерк на белых листах.  
  
Из досье Вэй Ин узнал, что Вэнь Нину шестнадцать. Фирма его родителей разорилась, однако ее филиал во Франции уцелел, и родители уехали его развивать и восстанавливать состояние. Со сестрой Вэнь Нина, Вэнь Цин, которая училась в университете Пекина на врача, проблем не возникло, а что делать с Вэнь Нином, которому остался год до общего среднего образования, никто не знал. В итоге родители оставили его у богатых родственников и перевели в местную среднюю школу. В досье также была информация о его друзьях и родственниках, отчего глаза Вэй Ина расширились.  
  
— Я не думал, что вы соберете столько информации.  
  
— Один раз в год — не так уж и много, — Не Минцзюе пожал плечами и наклонился к Вэй Ину. — Остальное зависит лишь от тебя, Вэй Ин. Ты же помнишь, что участвовал на вступительных испытаниях сюда как представитель моего клана?  
  
— Конечно, учитель Не, — Вэй Ин уверенно посмотрел в черные глаза.  
  
— Хорошо — Не Минцзюе выпрямился и заговорил по-деловому: — Теперь тебе и Лань Ванцзи нужно определить, в каком порядке вы повлияете на человека. Для этого вы пойдете в Комнату Испытаний, которая создаст вам испытание, какое вы пожелаете. Порядок воздействия на человека определяет его победитель. Обычно преимущество получает последний воздействовавший, но бывают и исключения — например, человек сделал выбор сразу после первого воздействия.  
  
Не Минцзюе объяснил, как пройти в Комнату Испытаний, и Вэй Ин по его указаниям вскоре вышел к темно-фиолетовой круглой двери, где стояла светлая фигура.  
  
— Привет, Лань Чжань! — Вэй Ин приветливо махнул рукой, и Лань Ванцзи сухо кивнул ему. — Как тебе наш подопечный?  
  
Лань Ванцзи помедлил с ответом.  
  
— Пойдет, — наконец сдержанно сказал он, и Вэй Ин усмехнулся и прикоснулся к двери. Она раздвинулась, и Вэй Ин и Лань Ванцзи вошли в огромную светло-голубую комнату.  
  
— Итак... — Вэй Ин с интересом оглядел ее и задрал голову, рассматривая высокий потолок. — Комната создаст любое испытание, что мы захотим?  
  
— Да.  
  
— Так в чем ты хочешь посоревноваться, Лань Чжань? — Вэй Ин с любопытством развернулся к Лань Ванцзи.  
  
— Выбирай сам.  
  
«Вероятно, Лань Чжань тоже не хочет заморачиваться», — Вэй Ин задумался. Он должен выбрать испытание, где стопроцентно победит, но совесть не давала Вэй Ину этого сделать. С другой стороны, он должен стараться изо всех сил для победы, и поддаваться он не желает!  
  
Размышлял Вэй Ин долго. На ум приходили самые разнообразные и интересные варианты: пение, танцы, плавание...  
  
«Но на что-то смущающее Лань Чжань вряд ли согласился», — Вэй Ин повернулся к терпеливо ждущему Лань Ванцзи, а потом плюнул.  
  
— Давай испытанием будет «Камень-Ножницы-Бумага».  
  
Перед Вэй Ином предстало редкое зрелище — удивленный Лань Ванцзи.  
  
— «Камень-Ножницы-Бумага»?  
  
— Ну, нам же важен лишь результат, а не испытание, — Вэй Ин пожал плечами и подошел к другу. — Сам посуди: если выберу что-то, в чем лучше я, то ты откажешься. Если ты выберешь в чем-то, в чем лучше ты, то откажусь я. В «Камень-Ножницы-Бумага» почти все зависит лишь от удачи, так что, считай, это идеальный выбор для нас обоих.  
  
Лань Ванцзи нахмурился, и Вэй Ин улыбнулся. Лань Ванцзи всегда старался сделать все наилучшим образом, даже самое мелкое и никому не нужное дело. Что, впрочем, сильно импонировало Вэй Ину.  
  
— Не беспокойся, Лань Чжань, это лишь на первый раз. Потом проведем настоящее испытание, — примирительно сказал Вэй Ин, и Лань Ванцзи помедлил и кивнул.  
  
— Хорошо. До трех побед или до одной?  
  
— До одной, — Вэй Ин едва не улыбнулся шире: Лань Ванцзи выглядел столь серьезным, будто собрался решить сложную головоломку, а не играть в «Камень-Ножницы-Бумагу».  
  
Впрочем, радовался Вэй Ин недолго.  
  
— Ты выиграл, Лань Чжань, — Вэй Ин вздохнул, но тут же оживился. — Ты будешь первым или вторым воздействовать на Вэнь Нина?  
  
Лань Ванцзи немного помолчал.  
  
— Вторым.  
  
«Забираешь себе преимущество, Лань Чжань?» — хмыкнул Вэй Ин, но, пожалуй, не обиделся на друга. Интересно, что же Лань Ванцзи сказал Лань Цижень? Бубнил про серьезность и ответственность? Говорил отринуть дружеские чувства? Или все же сказал что-то интересное?  
  
«В конце концов, он же когда-то был на месте Лань Ванцзи» — осенило Вэй Ина. Нет, он знал об этом давно, но только сейчас задумался, как Лань Цижень, сухой и неразговорчивый приверженец правил, перетягивал людей «на светлую сторону». И какой демон был его соперником?

Добрались они до особняка быстро: указания Не Минцзюе и впрямь были очень точными. Правда, где-то на середине пути Вэй Ин понял, что может оторваться от Лань Ванцзи и тем самым выиграть время — вряд ли Лань Ванцзи знал город также хорошо, как он. Но, во-первых, толку от этого будет немного, а, во-вторых, Вэй Ин не мог так поступить с другом. Может, Не Минцзюе и Лань Цижень были правы? Не лучше ли было не выбирать соперником Лань Ванцзи? А вдруг это и правда разрушит их дружбу?, Вэй Ин хотел верить, что нет, поэтому всю дорогу пытался втянуть Лань Ванцзи в разговор, но получал лишь скупое «Мгм».  
  
Впрочем, Вэй Ин не был разочарован — он с удовольствием наблюдал, как белоснежные крылья Лань Ванцзи спокойно рассекают небеса. После семи небесных лет крылья ангелов меняли цвет, но у Лань Ванцзи они остались ослепительно белыми, как, впрочем, и у Лань Сиченя. Вот только крылья Лань Ванцзи приобрели так называемую «подсветку» — нечастый феномен, когда в темноте края перьев подсвечиваются каким-то цветом. У Лань Ванцзи это был светло-голубой, у Вэй Ина — кроваво-красный. Что, вероятно, тоже относилось к его «уникальности»: у отца были обычные крылья совы, у матери — стрижа, и если от первых он унаследовал форму, то от вторых — угольно-черный цвет. По крайней мере, на памяти Вэй Ина Цзян Чен получил неоново-фиолетовую «подсветку» от матери, мадам Юй, как, впрочем, и сами темно-пурпурные орлиные крылья. На их фоне крылья Цзян Янли и Цзян Фенмямя, серые крылья голубя с двумя темными полосами, смотрелись особенно блекло.  
  
Впрочем, с _теми_ крыльями ничто не сравнится.

— _Да ладно, Лань Чжань, разве тебе не интересно?_  
— _Нет._  
  
— _Но ведь интересно же!_  
  
— _...Это не имеет значения. Нельзя забираться на чердак._  
  
— _Твой дядя ведь не давал прямого запрета, так?_  
  
_Лань Ванцзи вздохнул. За время их знакомства он кое-как приучил Вэй Ина соблюдать правила. Ключевое слово — «кое-как»: Вэй Ину постоянно приходили «гениальные» идеи, которые он рвался исполнять. Надо отдать должное, совсем на рожон Вэй Ин не лез, но это мало что меняло._  
  
— _Нельзя, — непреклонно сказал Лань Ванцзи. Вэй Ин печально посмотрел на него, отчего сердце Лань Ванцзи содрогнулось._  
  
— _Совсем-совсем нельзя? — Вэй Ин шмыгнул носом и отвел взгляд. — Если ты так хочешь, то я не стану докучать тебе, Лань-гэгэ..._  
  
_Лань Ванцзи вздохнул и признал поражение: лишь спустя несколько лет он понял, что это была манипуляция, достойная демона. Кем, впрочем, Вэй Ин отчасти и был._  
  
— _Хорошо. Но только посмотреть, — твердо заявил Лань Ванцзи._  
  
— _Отлично! Тогда пойдем! — Вэй Ин просиял, схватил Лань Ванцзи за руку и потащил к чердаку._  
  
_Пока Вэй Ин шпилькой взламывал замок, Лань Ванцзи старался не думать, где тот научился этому. Впрочем, замок Вэй Ин под разные ругательства взламывал долго, но в итоге внутри замка что-то щелкнуло, и Вэй Ин возликовал:_  
  
_— Да! НАКОНЕЦ-ТО!_  
  
_Со скрипом приподняв тяжелый металлический люк, они залезли на чердак, где Вэй Ин быстро нашел выключатель — на Небесах существовал аналог электричества, основанный на магии._  
  
— _О, у вас даже чердак огромный! — восхитился Вэй Ин и бросился все исследовать, а Лань Ванцзи огляделся. На чердаке разбросали много необычных предметов: черный шлем с дырками для рогов, коллекция причудливых серебряных браслетов в шкафу, ветхие свитки с загадочными иероглифами на полу..._  
  
— _Дядя любит коллекционировать всякое, — пояснил Лань Ванцзи Вэй Ину, который напялил на голову слишком большой черный шлем._  
  
— _Понятно, — Вэй Ин подошел к объемному вертикальному параллелепипеду посреди комнаты, который покрывала плотная бежевая ткань. — А здесь что?_  
  
_Ткань, подняв тонну пыли, мешком бухнулась на пол, и Лань Чжань и Вэй Ин замолчали. Под «завесой» скрывалась стеклянная витрина, внутри которой на подставке красовались огромные белоснежные крылья, без малейшего изъяна или пятнышка, с большими маховыми перьями._  
  
— _Лань... Лань Чжань?.. — Вэй Ин растерялся: он никогда не видел, чтобы крылья шли отдельно от ангела. Да еще такие прекрасные крылья. — А чьи это крылья?_  
  
— _Не... Не знаю, — непонимающе ответил Лань Ванцзи. Его озадачили не сколько сами крылья, сколько их нахождение на чердаке._  
  
_«Почему и зачем дядя прячет их? И откуда они у него появились?И кому принадлежат?»_  
  
— _Они такие красивые, Лань Чжань! — Вэй Ин с восхищением обошел витрину. — И такие большие! Я видел такие лишь у архангелов! — Вэй Ин обернулся к Лань Ванцзи и задумчиво потрогал подбородок. — Может, это крылья какого-то твоего родственника? Может, это крылья твоего дяди? Правда, я никогда слышал, чтобы крылья существовали отдельно от тела, ну а вдруг?_  
  
_Лань Ванцзи нахмурился и серьезно уставился на Вэй Ина._  
  
— _Вэй Ин. Обещай, что никому не разболтаешь._  
_Вэй Ин хотел возмутиться, но передумал: из-за сильного интереса он желал как можно быстрее все узнать, а не вступать в перепалку с Лань Ванцзи._  
  
— _Хорошо, Лань Чжань._  
  
— _У дяди нет крыльев. Он родился без них._  
  
_Вэй Ин шокировано уставился на Лань Ванцзи. Для него понятия «ангелы» и «крылья» были неотделимы, пусть с возрастом первых учили прятать последние, поэтому подобное казалось Вэй Ину чем-то нереальным._  
  
— _Что? А так бывает?_  
  
— _Очень редко, — Лань Ванцзи вспомнил Лань Циженя. Тот никогда не показывал, что комплексует из-за отсутствия крыльев, тем более, в Облачных Глубинах нельзя было летать. Но полет для ангелов был неотъемлемой частью передвижения, их жизнью, свободой..._  
  
_И не чувствовать ничего из этого..._  
  
_«Возможно, поэтому дядя редко покидает Облачные Глубины», — осенило Лань Ванцзи. Вэй Ин же задумался сильнее._  
  
— _Тогда чьи это крылья? Может, это все же крылья твоего дяди? Может, он родился с ними, а потом по какой-то причине отрезал их и спрятал? — хоть Вэй Ин и пытался говорить уверенно, но на его лице отражались сильнейшие сомнения. — Может, это крылья самого Лань Аня?_  
  
_Лань Ванцзи тоже задумался, рассматривая объект разговора._  
  
— _Не знаю, — наконец признался он и, чуть погодя, прошептал: — Но они действительно прекрасны._


	4. Часть 4

Вэнь Нин переминался с ноги на ногу, пока мысли в его голове путались, в животе что-то неприятно ныло, а горло сжимали тиски. Вэнь Нин боялся. О Вэнь Жохане, его дальнем родственнике, он и его родители знали немного, но даже эта информация внушала уважение и страх: например, ходили слухи, что Вэнь Жохань сотрудничает с мафией.  
  
«Вероятно, поэтому родители мало общались с родственниками», — Вэнь Нин подошел к воротам и, поставив сумку на тротуар, с любопытством уставился на раскинувшийся за ограждением сад с широкими дорожками и большими клумбами. И на огромное красно-черное поместье, что напоминало, скорей, древний храм-пагоду, а не особняк богача. Вэнь Нин вспомнил внушительного широкоплечего мужчину с бровями, сдвинутыми к переносице — на всех фотографиях Вэнь Жохань прямо-таки излучал величие и суровость.  
  
У Вэнь Нина засосало под ложечкой. Нет, родители обещали постоянно звонить, как и сестра, но... Вэнь Нин вздохнул: из-за робости и нерешительности ему не удавалось завести друзей, и сейчас свое одиночество он чувствовал особенно остро. Без поддержки кого-то он с большей вероятностью доставит родителям, которым и так непросто, проблемы...  
  
— Ты — Вэнь Нин?  
  
Вэнь Нин вздрогнул и очнулся от раздумий. Перед ним стоял красивый молодой человек, ровесник сестры, в черных штанах и белой рубашке, расстегнутой около ворота.  
  
— Д-Да, — Вэнь Нин удивился и нерешительно спросил: — А вы...  
  
— Вэнь Сюй, твой брат, — без какого-либо энтузиазма ответил Вэнь Сюй. — Отец сказал встретить тебя и все объяснить.  
  
— А... — Вэнь Нин удивился. Он представлял Вэнь Сюя уменьшенной копией Вэнь Жоханя, но видел обычного юношу со скучающим лицом. А затем Вэнь Нин удивился сильнее: мужчина в черном полуофициальном костюме аккуратно взял спортивную сумку из его рук. — А...  
  
— Слуги отнесут вещи в твою комнату, — равнодушно сказал Вэнь Сюй и развернулся к уже открытым воротам. — А я пока проведу тебя по поместью, все покажу и объясню, чтобы не возникало проблем и чтобы ты не потерялся здесь.  
  
— Ага, — Вэнь Нин поспешил за Вэнь Сюем, радуясь, что отделался от спортивной сумки.  
  
К чести сказать, хоть Вэнь Сюй и рассказывал все с неохотой, но делал это четко, кратко и понятно.  
  
«В конце концов, он не обязан относиться ко мне дружелюбно. И вдруг у него что случилось?» — Вэнь Нин вспомнил мать, которая учила его относиться ко всем с пониманием.  
  
Тем более, почти все его внимание заняло поместье. Оно все больше напоминало усадьбу-достопримечательность, а не чьи-то личные владения: разноцветные клумбы, идеальный газон, статуи писающего мальчика, пары внушительных пегасов на длинной и широкой гранитной лестнице, буддийского мудреца, белоснежный фонтан, родник под тенью высокого бамбука в дворике в японском стиле... У Вэнь Нина разбегались глаза, и он даже забыл о сомнениях и страхах.  
  
Но особенно у Вэнь Нина захватило дух, когда они вошли в особняк. Здесь все обставили с еще большим размахом и роскошью, как холл какого-то элитного отеля: красные ковровые дорожки, черные мраморные стены с античными колоннами и большими картинами, разнообразные растения, небольшие хрустальные люстры, круглые стулья с позолотой... Вэнь Нин сразу почувствовал себя «бедной сироткой», особенно рядом с Вэнь Сюем, который уверенно и равнодушно проходил мимо всего этого великолепия. Нет, богатствами с Вэнь Жоханем их семье не сравниться, но даже сейчас у их фирмы оставался филиал во Франции, как и деньги на счетах «на черный день».  
  
Причем в будущем фирму отдадут ему, Вэнь Нину, так как Вэнь Цин всерьез намеревалась стать врачом. Сам Вэнь Нин не знал, хочет ли этого или нет. Точнее, он вообще не слишком понимал, чего желает от жизни.  
  
— У вас очень красиво, — робко разбавил Вэнь Нин тишину, пытаясь отвлечься от давящей на него своим богатством обстановкой.  
  
— Еще бы, — Вэнь Сюй пожал плечами, и Вэнь Нин снова почти предался волнениям, как вдруг его спросили: — Ты к нам надолго?  
  
— Эм... Не знаю, — Вэнь Нин растерялся, а сомнения всколыхнулись в нем с новой силой. Нет, родители говорили, что заплатят за его пропитание, а с такой жилплощадью он вряд ли стеснит родственников, и все же... — А что?  
  
— Ничего, — равнодушно ответил Вэнь Сюй. — Просто отец ничего не сказал по этому поводу, вот и решил уточнить.  
  
— А... — еще растеряннее ответил Вэнь Нин.  
  
— В принципе, мне без разницы, сколько ты тут пробудешь, — слегка изменившимся тоном заговорил Вэнь Сюй, когда они зашли в отделанную в белых тонах гостиную. — Просто не докучай мне, и мы поладим. А то мне и так проблем хватает, — Вэнь Сюй немного помрачнел.  
  
— Хорошо, — поспешил заверить его Вэнь Нин и перевел тему: — Ты же в этом году выпускаешься из Токийского университета?  
  
— Да, — Вэнь Сюй кивнул. — Но у отца возникли проблемы, поэтому я некоторое время поживу здесь. Ему, кстати, тоже не докучай. Если будут вопросы, то обращайся к Вэнь Чжулю. — Вэнь Сюй кивнул головой куда-то в сторону. — Я потом покажу, где его можно найти.  
  
— Хорошо, — Вэнь Нин обрадовался: быть незаметным и не докучать у него получалось лучше всего, тем более, с родственниками он, похоже, будет встречаться лишь на завтраках-обедах-ужинах, а добраться до школы пешком не составит труда.  
  
Но не успел Вэнь Нин успокоиться, как на горизонте появилась девушка-слуга и учтиво сказала:  
  
— Господин Вэнь, вас зовет к себе ваш отец.  
  
— Хорошо. Спасибо, что сообщили, — Вэнь Нин кивнул и неожиданно развернулся к Вэнь Нину. — Пойдем со мной.  
  
— А? — Вэнь Нин вмиг совершенно растерялся. — А можно?  
  
— Отец все равно хотел тебя увидеть, — Вэнь Сюй с прищуром осмотрел Вэнь Нина, задержавшись на потертых коленках джинс и старом рюкзаке, и хмыкнул. — Конечно, тебе нужно бы прихорошиться, но и так сойдет.  
  
— А, — Вэнь Нин нервно поправил лямку рюкзака, пытаясь наскрести толику смелости. И вскоре заметил, что картины на стенах изменились: теперь, вместо пейзажей и картин времен Эпохи Возрождения, там красовались портреты похожих друг на друга людей. Когда Вэнь Нин оказался около портрета юноши с суровым, смутно знакомым лицом, его вдруг осенило.  
  
— Сюй-сюн.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Это твой отец? — Вэнь Нин указал на портрет, и Вэнь Сюй проследил за его взглядом и кивнул.  
  
— Да. Это галерея портретов моих предков. По легендам, наш род существует еще с времен, когда по Китаю ходили заклинатели, — Вэнь Сюй впервые показал что-то, похожее на улыбку. — В этом коридоре висят либо портреты умерших, либо старые портреты, а портреты живых находятся в главной прихожей. Мы прошли через восточный, побочный вход, поэтому неудивительно, что ты их не увидел.  
  
«Так это был еще не главный вход?» — Вэнь Нин боялся представить, насколько богато отделан последний.  
  
— Здесь изображен мой отец в пятнадцать лет, — Вэнь Сюй задумчиво уставился на портрет красивой молодой женщины с холодным лицом, по чьим плечам в голубом платье рассыпались роскошные черные локоны. — А это — портрет моей умершей матери.  
  
— А, — Вэнь Нин не знал, что сказать, поэтому с интересом показал головой на пустой светлый прямоугольник между портретом женщины и молодым Вэнь Жоханем. — А что за портрет висел здесь?  
  
Вэнь Сюй задумался.  
  
— Тети. Она исчезла, когда ее нарисовали взрослой, а спустя несколько лет ее нашли мертвой. Отец очень переживал из-за этого, поэтому приказал убрать все картины с ней.  
  
— А... — растерянно протянул Вэнь Нин. Он понимал Вэнь Жоханя: пропади Вэнь Цин, а потом обнаружь он ее мертвой, то долго бы не оправился. Если бы оправился вообще — Вэнь Цин была настолько неотъемлемой частью его жизни, что без нее представить все было невозможно.  
  
От невеселых мыслей Вэнь Нин очнулся лишь на этаже выше, от противного, чуть ли не визжащего голоса:  
  
— Ты не сделаешь этого!  
  
— Сделаю, Вэнь Чао, — Вэнь Нину стало неуютно: столько в этом негромком голосе было скрытой стали. — Ты не понимаешь по-другому, так что мне остается?  
  
Вэнь Нин тревожно взглянул на Вэнь Сюя — пока они приближались к темно-бордовой двери в конце коридора, его невозмутимое до этого лицо становилось все кислее.  
  
— Что такого плохого в моих развлечениях?  
  
— Плохо то, что ты не знаешь меры, — холодно отчеканил мужчина. — И что пользы от тебя никакой. Умеешь веселиться — умей и зарабатывать. А так ты развалишь половину компании, а потом приползешь без гроша клянчить деньги у меня или у твоего брата. Или такого не случалось уже много раз?  
  
Повисла тяжелая пауза, во время которой Вэнь Нин и Вэнь Сюй встали перед дверью, и последний с сжатыми губами занес ладонь над ручкой двери, но так и не дотронулся до нее.  
  
— Входи, Сюй-эр. Полагаю, Вэнь Нин с тобой?  
  
Вэнь Нин вздрогнул. Вэнь Жохань же не может видеть сквозь стены, нет? Но, несмотря на резко возросшее волнение, Вэнь Нину ничего не оставалось, как войти в кабинет за Вэнь Сюем.  
  
Взору Вэнь Нина предстала просторная комната, в центре которой о большой дубовый рабочий стол мускулистыми руками оперся Вэнь Жохань. Его широкоплечая фигура два метра ростом внушала чуть меньше ожидаемого, но страха у Вэнь Нина не убавилось — от сдвинувшего брови Вэнь Жоханя исходила столь грозная аура, что Вэнь Нин лишь сжался и робко выдавил:  
  
— З-З-Здрасте.  
  
— А это еще кто? — недовольно спросил юноша справа от Вэнь Жахоня, чье лицо исказилось в неприятной гримасе. Вэнь Нин знал его по фотографиям — Вэнь Чао, младший брат Вэнь Сюя, чья репутация «мажора» оставляла желать лучшего.  
  
— Вэнь Нин, наш родственник. Теперь он живет с нами, — строго сказал Вэнь Жожань, и Вэнь Чао поморщился и взглянул на Вэнь Нина с неприязнью и презрением.  
  
— Приживала, что ли?  
  
Вэнь Нин окончательно растерялся и не успел даже обидеться, как прозвучал жесткий голос Вэнь Жоханя:  
  
— Следи за языком, Вэнь Чао, — мужчина поднялся во весь рост, и Вэнь Нин окончательно сжался: да, его защищали, но угрожающей ауры Вэнь Жоханя это не отменяло. — Ты действительно думаешь, что можешь управлять компанией?  
  
Вэнь Чао попытался найти ответ, а потом в отчаянии выкрикнул:  
  
— Я знаю, что ты не можешь завещать все брату!  
  
— Но из родственников у меня есть не только он, — Вэнь Жохань обернулся к Вэнь Нину, который впал в ступор. Вэнь Жохань же не собирается… А затем Вэнь Нин поежился — от полного ненависти взгляда Вэнь Чао хотелось убежать на все четыре стороны. Вэнь Нин вообще предпочитал обходить стороной конфликты, а в его семье их не случалось из-за спокойного характера его родителей и его покладистости и привычки во всем подчиняться сестре.  
  
— Так что если не хочешь лишиться наследства, то отныне веди себя прилично. Ты знаешь, я не повторяю дважды, — отрезал Вэнь Жохань, и все поняли, что разговор окончен. Вэнь Чао скривился, будто ему выдирали зубы без анестезии, но молча выбежал из кабинета, оглушительно хлопнув дверью.  
  
— Зачем ты позвал меня, отец? — наконец после гнетущей тишины спросил Вэнь Сюй, чье лицо из просто равнодушного стало полностью безэмоциональным.  
  
— Чтобы ты не давал брату деньги и не скрывал его «развлечения», если уж не можешь его приструнить, — Вэнь Жохань усмехнулся — более-менее хорошее настроение вернулось к нему достаточно быстро.  
  
— Хорошо, отец, — подчеркнуто вежливо ответил Вэнь Сюй.  
  
— К тебе это тоже относится, Вэнь Нин, — Вэнь Нин вздрогнул и столкнулся взглядом с внимательными темными глазами. — Не потакай «забавам» Вэнь Чао. В конце концов, он уже взрослый, — Вэнь Жохань хмыкнул и повеселел сильнее, и Вэнь Нин снова растерялся, не зная, как реагировать. — Скоро полдник, так что надеюсь увидеть тебя на нем.  
  
— Х-Хорошо, — тихо выдавил Вэнь Нин, а Вэнь Сюй холодно уточнил:  
  
— Это все, что вы хотели сказать, отец?  
  
— Да. Можете идти, — Вэнь Жохань оперся на стол, и Вэнь Нин поспешил удалиться за Вэнь Сюем.

* * *

— А дядя у него действительно грозный, Лань Чжань, — Вэй Ин устроился на красной софе и скучающе наблюдал, как Вэнь Нин размышлял, куда в огромном шкафу положить одежду. — Но где тут выбор между добром и злом?  
  
— Сигнал срабатывает заранее, — Лань Ванцзи же, наоборот, оживился: Вэй Ин под боком, предстоящее противостояние с ними, Вэнь Нин, которого они изучат и с которым будут общаться... — Но обычно задержка невелика.  
  
— Понятно, — Вэй Ин разлегся на софе, словно кот, положив голову и руки на крупный мягкий подлокотник, и с сочувствием взглянул на Вэнь Нина. — Похоже, он не слишком рад переезду. Впрочем, с такими-то родственниками... — Вэй Ин поморщился. Они застали лишь конец семейной ссоры, но и без этого, например, характеристика Вэнь Чао в досье оставляла желать лучшего. — Хотя, скорей, это из-за того, что он остался один. Я, например, уже скучаю по родителям, — Вэй Ин вздохнул и перевернулся на спину, а Лань Ванцзи задумался.  
  
Он не скучал по тем, кого не знал — родители умерли после его рождения. Про отца Лань Ванцзи многое знал от дяди — как ни странно, выходило, что он смахивал на Вэй Ина, только был намного сдержаннее и следовал правилам. Про мать Лань Ванцзи знал лишь имя — Лань Цижень узнал про женитьбу брата лишь спустя долгое время и даже толком не пообщался с невесткой, как ее и ее мужа настигла смерть. Но отца им заменил дядя — Лань Циженя так часто принимали за него и спрашивали, где их мать, что тот давно перестал поправлять других и просто отвечал, что она умерла. А мать... Лань Ванцзи при взгляде на теплую улыбку матери Вэй Ина иногда сожалел, что у него нет кого-то столь ласкового и заботливого, но, пожалуй, никогда по-настоящему не печалился об этом. У него есть брат, дядя, а Вэй Ин заменяет целую толпу друзей — чего еще желать?  
  
Поэтому Лань Ванцзи понимал, какого Вэнь Нину быть оторванным от близких.  
  
— Эй, Лань Чжань, очнись! — Лань Ванцзи встрепенулся, когда Вэй Ин пощелкал перед его носом. — Вэнь Нин уже отправился на полдник!  
  
Лань Ванцзи озадаченно оглядел огромную и богато обставленную комнату с полупустой спортивной сумкой около двухспальной кровати с балдахином.  
  
— А разве в первый раз его не проводит слуга?  
  
— Похоже, он это прослушал, — хмыкнул Вэй Ин, вспоминая, как после семейной ссоры Вэнь Нин слушал Вэнь Сюя очень рассеяно. — Пойдем за ним.  
  
Когда Лань Ванцзи и Вэй Ин нашли Вэнь Нина, то поняли, что тот заблудился. Впрочем, в этом дворце-особняке это было неудивительно, но что удивляло сильнее — они не встретили ни души. Ни в белоснежном главном зале с портретам Вэнь Жоханя, Вэнь Сюя и Вэнь Чао, ни на веранде, ни в необычной комнате-музее, куда Вэнь Нин в итоге вышел — семья Вэнь веками коллекционировала древние вещи, некоторые из которых изначально принадлежали их роду. Вэнь Нин, похоже, не знал об этом, так как смотрел на белое ханьфу с узорами из красных солнц на манекене под витриной огромными, как Луна, глазами.  
  
А на выходе столкнулся с Вэнь Чао и съежился.  
  
— З-З-Здрасте, — Вэнь Нин растерялся, но сообразил рвануть назад, однако его локоть схватили цепкие клешни, рывком дернули обратно и развернули.  
  
— Стоять! Я как раз хотел с тобой поговорить! — Вэнь Чао оскалился столь кровожадно, что Вэй Ин нахмурился и, как и Лань Ванцзи, подошел ближе к подопечному.  
  
— О-О чем? — Вэнь Нин сглотнул и съежился сильнее.  
  
— Не надейся, что тебе что-то перепадет, приживала! — презрительно выплюнул Вэнь Чао, прижимая Вэнь Нина к земле. — Все состояние отца все равно перейдет мне! Тебе, ничтожеству, он не отдаст ни копейки!  
  
— Эм... Ладно... — прошептал Вэнь Нин и растерялся окончательно. Разве Вэнь Жохань не упомянул его, просто потому что он оказался рядом? В конце концов, если Вэнь Жохань оставит сына без денег, то точно не завещает их кому-то, кого видел раз в жизни!  
  
— И не попадайся ему на глаза! — прошипел Вэнь Чао на ухо Вэнь Нину, который поежился из-за столь грубого нарушения личного пространства. Внезапно чужой голос стал неприятно-липким. — Ты же понимаешь, что случится, если ты этого не сделаешь?  
  
— Ч-Что? — боязливо спросил Вэнь Нин.  
  
— Врежь ему! Дай этому придурку по щам! — Вэй Ин с кулаками скачал вокруг Вэнь Чао, и Лань Ванцзи закатил глаза: он поддерживал Вэй Ина, но не одобрял столь насильственные методы. Возможно, дело в «демонической» части Вэй Ина? — Почему ты позволяешь ему так себя вести?!  
  
— Не прикидывайся! — Вэнь Чао отстранился от Вэй Ина и неприятно ухмыльнулся. — Например, с тобой произойдет что-то очень плохое.  
  
Вэнь Нин стремительно побелел, а лицо Вэй Ина, наоборот, исказилось от ярости — если бы не «бестелесность», он давно бы бросился на Вэнь Чао и подрался бы с ним.  
  
— А ты не обнаглел?!  
  
— Я п-понял, — прошептал Вэнь Нин и «стрельнул» глазами в даль комнаты. — Я пойду?  
  
— Куда это ты собрался?! Мы еще не закончили! — с истерическими интонациями прокричал Вэнь Чао, и Вэй Ин окончательно вспылил:  
  
— Да что ты трясешься?! Ударь его, и все дела!  
  
А затем Вэй Ин остолбенел — Вэнь Нин, вырываясь из стальной хватки Вэнь Чао, задел локтем вазу на постаменте, которая с грохотом разбилась об пол.


	5. Часть 5

Ваза с грохотом разбилась об пол.  
  
Вэнь Нин окончательно побелел, а лицо Вэнь Чао, напротив, расплылось в хищной улыбке. Это так испугало Вэнь Нина, что он на автомате смазано ударил Вэнь Чао в лицо. Тот охнул и высвободил Вэнь Нина, который стал ловко лавировать между стеллажами.  
  
— А ну стой, сволочь! — сзади раздался топот ног, но Вэнь Нин лишь ускорился и едва не столкнулся с огромным зеркалом. К сожалению, спортсменом Вэнь Нин не был, поэтому когда он вылетел на лестницу и пронесся со второго этажа на третий, то ужасно выдохся. Но на самом этаже, на повороте за угол, его внезапно утянули влево, куда-то в темноту, и зажали рот.  
  
— Замри! — так пронзительно прошептали ему на ухо, что Вэнь Нин перестал брыкаться и застыл столбом — скорее всего, они скрывались в тайной нише коридора за тяжелой портьерой. Догадки Вэнь Нина подтвердились — через несколько секунд он услышал тяжелое пыхтение и ругательства Вэнь Чао. Когда они затихли вдали, то, немного погодя, Вэнь Нина высвободили из «объятий», а сам он облегченно выдохнул.  
  
— Спасибо.  
  
— Не за что, — беззаботно сказали сзади и досадливо закончили: — Только ты мне руку укусил.  
  
— П-Простите, я не хотел! — Вэнь Нин смутился и осторожно развернулся в узком пространстве, но в темноте разглядел лишь очертания чей-то фигуры, которая махнула рукой.  
  
— Да ничего. Пойдем-ка лучше куда-то еще, пока Вэнь Чао не сообразил, что к чему!  
  
Вэнь Нина толкнули на портьеру, в коридор, а потом схватили за руку и бесцеремонно потащили вперед. Наконец-то Вэнь Нин разглядел спасителя — своего ровесника с длинными черными волосами, заделанными в высокий хвост и одеждой, которую Вэнь Нин видел у слуг.  
  
Вскоре они вошли в пыльную темную комнату, где Вэнь Нин чихнул, а незнакомец быстро закрыл дверь на защелку и включил свет. Вэнь Нин огляделся — они оказались в чем-то вроде просторной подсобки, в царстве ведер, швабр, тряпок и чистящих средств.  
  
— Ну, думаю, здесь он нас не отыщет, — незнакомец довольно улыбнулся.  
  
— Ага, — Вэнь Нин замялся, а затем потупил взор: — Спасибо, что помог мне.  
  
— Да не за что, — парень махнул рукой и внезапно спросил: — Ты ведь Вэнь Нин, да?  
  
Вэнь Нин смутился и озадачился. С чего вдруг незнакомцу интересоваться кем-то столь незначительным, как он?  
  
— Откуда ты?..  
  
— Я много что знаю, — парень улыбнулся шире и протянул Вэнь Нину раскрытую ладонь. — Вэй Ин, местный слуга. Рад знакомству.  
  
Вэнь Нин смутился сильнее — внезапное дружелюбие после встреч с Вэнь Чао выбивало его из колеи еще сильнее.  
  
— Я тоже, — растерянно ответил Вэнь Нин.  
  
— И что теперь будешь делать? — Вэнь Нин непонимающе приоткрыл рот, и Вэй Ин хмыкнул и прислонился к стальному стеллажу, сложив руки на груди. — Если ты насолил нашему «господину», то пиши пропало, — Вэй Ин выделил слово «господин» столь ядовитой усмешкой, что Вэнь Нин впал в ступор. — Вэнь Чао из тебя всю кровь высосет, но не отстанет. Особенно учитывая, что он разозлен из-за запрета отца, и теперь нашел, на ком отыграться.  
  
Вэнь Нин понуро опустил голову в полной тишине. Две его встречи с Вэнь Чао были столь «красноречивыми», что сомнения в словах Вэй Ина отпадали. А разбитая ваза лишь все усугубила — наверняка она стоила столько, что теперь Вэнь Жохань вряд ли защитит его от Вэнь Чао.  
  
По телу Вэнь Нина пробежали мурашки. Однажды он увидел, как в подворотне группа ребят не самой приятной наружности унижала какого-то паренька. Подробнее происходящее Вэнь Нин не разглядел, так как быстро сбежал оттуда, за что до сих пор корил себя. Ладно он не мог помочь, но мог позвать же кого-то на помощь? Образ забитого паренька возник перед ним, и Вэнь Нин вздрогнул.  
  
— Вот бы его выгнали. И ты заживешь спокойно, и я, — мечтательно протянул Вэй Ин, и Вэнь Нин мысленно согласился, а затем растерялся. Как он может думать о чем-то таком, плохом? Однако, помедлив, Вэнь Нин осторожно спросил:  
  
— А это... возможно?  
  
— Ты еще спрашиваешь! — радостно воскликнул Вэй Ин. — Уверен, он так достал господина Вэнь, что за малейшую провинность его пулей вышвырнут отсюда! Даже если он ее не совершит!  
  
«Но ее совершил я. И, возможно, теперь вышвырнут меня» — с горечью подумал Вэнь Нин, как вдруг ему пришла настолько чуждая мысль, что Вэнь Нин даже не понял, как она там появилась. Но мысль прочно засела в его голове, не желая уходить.  
  
«Никто, кроме тебя и Вэнь Чао, не видел, как ты разбил вазу…»  
  
— Я бы и сам сделал это, да кто прислушается к слуге... — беззаботно продолжил Вэй Ин и как бы невзначай добавил: — А тебе, может, господин Вэнь и поверит.  
  
Вэнь Нин застыл. Здравый смысл твердил, что он поступает неправильно, но несчастный паренек оставался в его сердце, как и нежелание наживать проблемы. Поэтому Вэнь Нин снова осторожно спросил:  
  
— Думаешь?  
  
— Конечно! — Вэй Ин всплеснул руками. — Причин врать про «господина» у тебя вроде нет, а вот он вполне может сделать что-то ужасное. Я даже поддержу тебя, если что, — Вэй Ин столь «светился» готовностью помочь, что Вэнь Нин задумался, почему тот так хочет избавиться от Вэнь Чао. Выводы получались неутешительные. — Жаль только, что «господин» на время присмирел, а поэтому продолжит третировать меня и остальных... — Вэй Ин печально вздохнул, и Вэнь Нин слегка забеспокоился.  
  
— Он третирует тебя?  
  
— А ты как думал? — Вэй Ин приподнял бровь и сокрушенно продолжил: — Хотя за местную плату это можно и потерпеть.  
  
— А Вэнь Чао не тебя не накажет за что, что ты помог мне? — Вэнь Нин заволновался сильнее, так как совершенно не хотел, чтобы Вэй Ин пострадал из-за него.  
  
— Ну он же этого не видел, — Вэй Ин хитро улыбнулся, как вдруг его голову пронзила боль, и он схватился за виски и упал на колени. — Черт!  
  
Мир стремительно смазался в неясную пелену, а затем вновь приобрел четкость.  
  
— С тобой все в порядке, ангел? — несмотря на ехидное последнее слово, в чужом голосе действительно слышалось беспокойство, на что Вэй Ин фыркнул и поднялся на ноги.  
  
— А как же иначе? Но разве мы не договаривались, что я свяжусь с вами, если что-то обнаружу?  
  
— Но это не значит, что я не буду связываться с тобой, — хмыкнул собеседник и слегка нахмурился. — И побольше уважения, ангел. Помни, с кем разговариваешь.  
  
Вэй Ин напрягся и подобрался. Не стоило забывать, что перед ним стоял архидемон, но Вэй Ин забывал — собеседник совершенно отличался от других правителей Ада. Во-первых, он был невероятно молодым для архидемона, а во-вторых, вместо роскошной темной одежды, которая бы подчеркивала величие и мощь, как у остальных, он носил простую белую рубашку и черные брюки, и то с какой-то небрежностью. И Вэй Ину казалось, что что-то более «байкерское», вроде шипастого ошейника или одежды с черепами, больше подошли бы черным взлохмаченным волосам и красной звезде около глаза.  
  
— Простите, господин Сульфус, — Вэй Ин уважительно поклонился. Молодой человек махнул рукой и хмыкнул, пребывая в хорошем настроении.  
  
— Прощаю. Так от чего такого важного я тебя оторвал?  
  
— Я соблазняю человека принять неправильное решение, — гордо ответил Вэй Ин, и Сульфус приподнял бровь.  
  
— В первый же день?  
  
— Не мне выбирать, когда в его жизни случаются неприятности, — Вэй Ин пожал плечами.  
  
— И то верно, — хмыкнул молодой человек и слегка наклонил голову вперед. — Что-нибудь интересное случилось?  
  
— Нет, господин Сульфус. Мы только заселились в Академию, как учитель Не сразу вызвал меня и моего противника-ангела к моему подопечному. А вы что-нибудь выяснили? — спросил Вэй Ин как бы невзначай, пытаясь скрыть сильное нетерпение.  
  
— Нет, — Сульфус помрачнел и беспокойно заходил по светлой комнате, которая, как понял Вэй Ин, была чем-то вроде приемной в Первом Дворце. — Точней, выяснили, но стало еще лишь хуже. Хранилище открывали лишь раз, и в него точно входил кто-то один. Поэтому если он и подкинул твою ленту, то сделал это во время кражи Благодати.  
  
Вэй Ин сжал губы и нахмурился. Он проклинал тот день, когда спустился в Ад, чтобы поступить в Академию как демон. Что мешало подождать еще год? Нет, о самом поступлении в Академию Вэй Ин не жалел, а о том, _как_ это произошло.  
  
Много лет назад, когда он лишь начал дружить с Лань Ванцзи, его родители попросили Лань Циженя позаниматься и с ним, надеясь, что это усмирит проказливый нрав их сына. Как ни странно, но Лань Цижень согласился, и, хоть и не без эксцессов, все шло более-менее успешно. До того, как он рассказал порталы в Ад в Раю, а затем нехотя ответил на бесконечные вопросы Вэй Ина. Вкратце — по этим порталам можно было попасть из Рая в Ад и наоборот, но опасности они не представляли. Как у Рая существовала защита против демонов, так и вокруг Ада стоял мощный анти-ангельский барьер, а при попытке его нарушить срабатывала сигнализация.  
  
«Лишь ангелы беспрепятственно попадут в Рай» — Вэй Ин как сейчас помнил слова, из-за которых решил проверить обратное. Может ли он, как частично демон, попасть в Ад? Лань Цижень от этого вопроса лишь отмахнулся, что только укрепило желание Вэй Ина проверить свою гипотезу.  
  
Проверил. Порталы в Ад охранялись из рук вон плохо — хотя смысл делать это хорошо, если они не и так не пропустят любого ангела в Ад, ни любого демона в Рай? Оказалось, смысл был — портал пропустил Вэй Ина.  
  
Вот только вместе с этим активировалась сигнализация, и Вэй Ин столкнулся в Преисподней с Адскими Гончими. Он до сих пор не знал, как убегал от этих чудищ, чья огромная слюнявая пасть с острейшими клыками и отвратительным запахом с легкостью бы перекусила его тело, а громадная когтистая лапа запросто снесла бы его голову. Лишь спустя время успокаивающие мелодии Лань Циженя избавили Вэй Ина от кошмаров. Однако он бросился с радостным воплем на шею «дяди» далеко не сразу — от Адских Гончих его спас Не Минцзюе, в чьем поместье он некоторое время жил и общался с Не Хуайсаном. А еще Не Минцзюе оказался кем-то вроде друга Лань Циженя из Академии, и из-за этого и влияния клана Не Вэй Ина вернули в Рай быстрее ожидаемого.  
  
Второй раз в Ад Вэй Ин спустился по договоренности с Не Минцзюе, желая поступить с его протекции в Академию как демон. Но вскоре его усыпили и похитили, а очнулся Вэй Ин в суде, в окружении Низших Сфер — правителей Ада и по совместительству его сильнейших демонов.  
  
Как выяснилось, из Ада кто-то похитил Благодать — единственный артефакт, в котором присутствовали и демоническая, и ангельская энергии, из-за чего его могли взять в руки лишь одновременно ангел и демон. Однако энергии в Благодати было столь много, что за нее долго боролись и Ад, и Рай. В итоге по договору Благодать оставили в Аду, в специальном Хранилище, чтобы ангельская часть артефакта не конфликтовала с демонической энергией Преисподней. Но именно совершеннейшая секретность помешала Низшим Сферам сразу обнаружить пропажу, и на месте преступления нашли красную ленту, которая принадлежала Вэй Ину. Как тот ни отрицал и ни кричал, что впервые слышит о Благодати, но доказательства «говорили» против него — он единственный в одиночку взял бы Благодать в руки (в Хранилище войти вдвоем было невозможно), а Не Минцзюе был одним из немногих, кто знал о ее месторасположении.  
  
И Вэй Ина почти приговорили к отрезанию крыльев и вечному заточению в Лимбо, специальной тюрьме-измерении, однако неожиданно вмешался Сульфус. Аргументы, что улика на месте преступления уж слишком подозрительна и что заключение Вэй Ина не поможет найти Благодать, возымели эффект — Вэй Ина пощадили, но перекинули ответственность за нахождение Благодати на него и Сульфуса. И сказали, что чем быстрее это случится, тем лучше, а если о пропажи Благодати узнает Рай, то их обоих не пощадят.  
  
— Может, вы все же перенастроите обруч? Пожалуйста, — вежливо попросил Вэй Ин, и внезапно Сульфус согласился:  
  
— Хорошо, — он подошел к Вэй Ину и с сосредоточенным лицом склонился над тонким красным ободком в черную крапинку на голове Вэй Ина. — Кокс.  
  
«Это его Подручное Животное? Божья коровка?» — Вэй Ин недоуменно наблюдал, как насекомое село на его волосы. Сульфус некоторое время возился над украшением, и, когда божья коровка вернулась на его плечи, отстранился и удовлетворенно сказал:  
  
— Вроде бы все. Хотя не гарантирую ничего стопроцентно — информации о Рабских ошейниках крайне мало.  
  
— Рабских ошейниках? — Вэй Ин заволновался и насторожился сильнее, особенно когда Сульфус коварно ухмыльнулся.  
  
— Много лет назад в Аду существовало рабство, но из-за политических дрязг и возросшего числа рабов его отменили. Последних контролировали специальными ошейниками, и твой ободок сделан на их основе.  
  
— То есть… — по спине Вэй Ина пробежал холодок.  
  
— Нет, — Сульфус посерьезнел при виде паники на лице Вэй Ина. — Ободок сделан лишь на его основе, ангел. Он позволяет нам связываться друг с другом, узнать твое месторасположение и слышать твои разговоры, но не более.  
  
— Разговоры? — Вэй Ину все больше не нравилась эта беседа.  
  
— Не забывай, многие подозревают тебя, — хмыкнул Сульфус, и Вэй Ин с подозрением прищурился.  
  
— А вы не подозреваете, значит? — Вэй Ин в очередной раз подумал, что все далеко не так просто и безоблачно. Например, что Сульфус утаил от него некоторые «свойства» ободка или чего похуже. Нет, логично, что демоны коварны и жестоки, но осозание, что он оказался в ужасной ситуации, не отменяет того, что он оказался в ужасной ситуации.  
  
Сульфус ухмыльнулся шире.  
  
— Глупый вопрос, ангел. Если бы я подозревал тебя, то не взялся бы защищать, рискуя шкурой.  
  
— Но тогда с чего вам защищать меня? Ведь в случае провала вы сильно пострадаете, — не унимался Вэй Ин.  
  
— А в случае успеха поднимусь выше, — самодовольно сказал Сульфус и махнул рукой. — У меня просто определенная слабость к ангелам. Не забивай голову.  
  
— Хорошо, — Вэй Ин понял, что ему ничего не расскажут, и не стал допытываться. Тем более, кое-что интересовало его сильнее. — А вы уверены, что к похищению причастен кто-то из клана Цзинь или кто-то из клана Не? Что, если мы ошиблись и попусту тратим время?  
  
Сульфус нахмурился, и Вэй Ин понял, что его тоже терзает эта мысль.  
  
— Даже если так, то я об этом позабочусь, ангел. Лучше беспокойся о своем задании.  
  
Вэй Ин вздохнул. Перспектива шпионить за одноклассниками и, в особенности, за учителем, рыться среди их секретов ему не нравилась совсем.  
  
«Но если кто-то из них действительно меня подставил...»  
  
Внезапно мир перед Вэй Ином размылся, а затем быстро приобрел четкость.  
  
— Вэй Ин? С тобой все в порядке? — обеспокоенно раздалось сверху, и Вэй Ин понял, что лежит на полу подсобки, а над ним склонился встревоженный Лань Ванцзи в костюме слуги.  
  
— Лань Чжань? Что произошло? — встревожился Вэй Ин и осторожно поднялся с пола, проверяя самочувствие. Однако с тем все было в порядке, по крайней мере, на первый взгляд.  
  
— Ты вдруг потерял сознание, вот я и примчался на помощь, — Лань Ванцзи прищурился, и Вэй Ин хмыкнул.  
  
«Действительно, в реальном мире за всю нашу беседу прошла пара секунд. Хоть на том спасибо, господин Сульфус»  
  
— Ага, спасибо, — Вэй Ин широко улыбнулся, но Лань Ванцзи продолжал внимательно смотреть на него.  
  
— С тобой точно все хорошо?  
  
— Да вроде, — как можно убедительнее сказал Вэй Ин и глазами показал на Вэнь Нина, который переминался рядом. — Лань Чжань, тебе нужно отвести Вэнь Нина на полдник.  
  
Лань Ванцзи удивился. Нет, они воздействовали на Вэнь Нина по очереди, но почему Вэй Ин обращает его внимание на это, если это ему невыгодно? Лань Ванцзи нахмурился, но решил расспросить слишком улыбчивого Вэй Ина позднее. Вэнь Нину и правда нужно на полдник, который все приближался, а ему надо уговорить его поступить правильно.  
  
— Хорошо. Если что, ты знаешь, где меня искать, — непреклонно сказал Лань Ванцзи. Когда он и Вэнь Нин вышли из подсобки, Вэй Ин выдохнул и попытался снять с себя ободок, а затем чуть не взвыл и ударил кулаком стену. И, шипя и тряся ушибленной рукой, он как никогда желал найти того, кто его подставил, и избить его к чертовой матери.  
  
«Если о твоем сотрудничестве с демонами узнают, то в Рай тебе путь заказан» — вспомнил Вэй Ин слова Сульфуса и горько усмехнулся.


	6. Часть 6

Вэнь Нина словно выбили из колеи. Ситуация в целом, внезапная головная боль и обморок Вэй Ина, чужое волнение — за торопливой походкой спутника Вэнь Нин поспевал с трудом и иногда украдкой посматривал на красивое безэмоциональное лицо. Спустя долгое время, в которое они плутали по особняку, волнение Вэнь Нина отступило, но внезапно его спросили:

— Что Вэй Ин тебе наговорил?

Вэнь Нин изумленно распахнул глаза, а затем замялся и растерянно спросил:

— А... откуда вы знаете?  
  
— Вэй Ин — мой лучший друг. Я знаю его с детства, — голос молодого человека чуть потеплел, а уголки рта приподнялись. — Он — хороший человек, но постоянно влипает в неприятности. Один раз даже чуть не погиб.  
  
— Правда? — удивился Вэнь Нин.  
  
— Да. Сунулся в обитель греха и смерти, — сказали совершенно серьезно, и, развернувшись к Вэнь Нину, слегка наклонили голову. — С тобой-то все хорошо?  
  
— Эм... Да... — Вэнь Нин озадачился. Длинные черные волосы, собранные в хвост, идеально чистая и отутюженная одежда, аристократичное холодное лицо — как и внешностью, так и поведением молодой человек совершенно не походил ни на кого из знакомых Вэнь Нина, а, скорей, на актера или модель. — А с чего вы интересуетесь?  
  
— Моя работа — прислуживать господам и следить, чтобы с ними все было в порядке, — столь серьезно сказал молодой человек, что Вэнь Нин проникся его словами и смутился. — Лань Ванцзи.  
  
— Вэнь... Вэнь Нин, — Вэнь Нин виновато потупил взор, так как не сразу сообразил, что ему представились.  
  
— Рад знакомству, — равнодушно сказал Лань Ванцзи и вдруг добавил: — Я видел, как ты разбил вазу.  
  
Сердце Вэй Ина сделало головокружительный кульбит, пока все его тело сковал страх. Однако Лань Ванцзи продолжал невозмутимо смотреть на него, поэтому Вэнь Нин, стараясь наскрести хоть толику храбрости, нерешительно спросил:  
  
— И... что? Меня выгонят отсюда?  
  
Лань Ванцзи ответил не сразу, отчего сердце Вэнь Нина сжалось до размеров песчинки.  
  
— Не думаю, — Лань Ванцзи снова помедлил с ответом. — Господин Чао обходится господину Вэнь гораздо дороже. К тому же, скорее всего, стоимость вазы для господина Вэня — песчинка в горе его богатств.  
  
— Правда? — неуверенно спросил Вэнь Нин, слегка преисполнившись надежды. Лань Ванцзи кивнул, и Вэнь Нин вспомнил фотографии Вэнь Чао в Интернете: на многих из них демонстрировались столь роскошные вещи, например, дорогие часы или новейший автомобиль, что при мысли об их цене Вэнь Нину становилось не по себе. — Но...  
  
— Но что? — Лань Ванцзи приподнял брови, и Вэнь Нин замялся оттого, что озвучил сомнения вслух. Однако, вопреки ожиданиям, Лань Ванцзи спокойно ждал ответа и даже неожиданно добавил: — Можешь продолжать. Я в любом случае никому не скажу, что ты ее разбил.  
  
— Правда? — изумился Вэнь Нин, но Лань Ванцзи глядел на него столь уверенно, что Вэнь Нина перестал сомневаться в его словах и сильно озадачился. — А... почему?  
  
— Это не входит в мою компетенцию, — серьезно сказал Лань Ванцзи. _«Моя работа — прислуживать господам и следить, чтобы с ними все было в порядке»,_ — вспомнил Вэнь Нин и преисполнился благодарностью к Лань Ванцзи. Но ненадолго — при воспоминании про _«Можешь продолжать»_ Вэнь Нин стушевался под внимательным взором. А затем на ум ему пришел Вэй Ин: если тот отнесся к нему с пониманием и даже подсказал, как выпутаться из сложной ситуации, то почему бы не довериться его другу? Вэнь Нин всмотрелся в лицо Лань Ванцзи: на нем не было ни воодушевления, ни малейшего намека на улыбку, в отличие от Вэй Ина, но и укора и недовольства — тоже.  
  
«И вряд ли кто-то еще здесь побеспокоится обо мне», — Вэнь Нин покусал губы.  
  
— Я... Вэнь Чао — сын господина Вэня, а я — нет.  
  
«И если меня вышвырнут отсюда...» — настроение Вэнь Нина портилось все сильнее.  
  
— Боишься, что доставишь проблемы родителям?  
  
Вэнь Нин вздрогнул — Лань Ванцзи почти дословно угадал его мысли.  
  
«Впрочем, вряд ли это было сложно», — Вэнь Нин впал в уныние, и на его душе стало и тяжелее, и легче: доверить сокровеннейшие мысли и переживания кому-то — очень сложно, но еще печальнее — не найти этого человека.  
  
— Да, — тихо признался Вэнь Нин. Он совершенно не понимал, с чего Лань Ванцзи затевать с ним разговор по душам, но, пожалуй, был больше рад этому, чем нет.  
  
«Хотя сестре бы не понравилось, если бы кто-то чужой полез в ее душу», — с тоской вспомнил Вэнь Нин решительную и смелую Вэнь Цин, что будто бы «держала на своих плечах половину неба».  
  
— Когда Вэй Ин попал в то самое злачное место, вытащили его оттуда не сразу. И... — Лань Ванцзи сжал губы, пока его губы сжались в тонкую линию. — Тогда я понял, что, чтобы ни случилось, все решаемо. Кроме смерти.  
  
— А... — Вэнь Нину стало очень неловко от столь откровенных и серьезных слов. Но, по крайней мере, теперь он точно понял, почему Лань Ванцзи так забеспокоился, когда Вэй Ин потерял сознание.  
  
«Видно, они и правда близкие друзья» — с сожалением вздохнул Вэнь Нин. Тишина же стала слишком странно-неуютной, из-за чего Лань Ванцзи отвернулся к дверям и как бы невзначай сказал:  
  
— Полдник уже почти начался, так что пойдем дальше.  
  
— Ага, — робко ответил Вэнь Нин, и они вышли из комнаты. Но лишь Вэнь Нин задумался о том, что Лань Ванцзи вел себя слишком странно, как испуганно застыл — из-за угла к ним вышел Вэнь Жохань и удивился:  
  
— Вэнь Нин?  
  
— Дядя? — Вэнь Нин, что ранее наскреб хоть сколько-то спокойствия и уверенности, снова стушевался перед могучей двухметровой фигурой и проблеял: — Р-Рад встрече.  
  
— Взаимно, — Вэнь Жохань беззлобно хмыкнул. — Разве ты уже не должен быть на полднике?  
  
Вэнь Нин хотел что-то выдавить из себя, как вдруг по его спине пробежал озноб — Вэнь Жохань с угрозой прищурился, а его потемневший взгляд не сулил ничего хорошего.  
  
— А ты кто? — мрачно спросил он.  
  
Вэнь Нин повернулся и обомлел — оказалось, спрашивали не его, а Лань Ванцзи, что с честью выдержал пронзающий взгляд Вэнь Жоханя.  
  
— Лань Ванцзи, — невозмутимо сказал он и слегка поклонился. — Недавно поступил к вам на услужение.  
  
Вэнь Нин слегка озадачился. Зачем отвечать столь странно-архаично? И все слуги в особняках так говорят? Вэнь Нин совершенно не знал ничего об этом — он жил в семье с достатком чуть выше среднего, в обычной квартире, и до этого дня ни разу не «касался» богачей и их образа жизни.  
  
После нескольких секунд лицо Вэнь Жоханя разгладилось.  
  
— Ясно, — хмыкнул он и вдруг снова заинтересовался Вэнь Нином: — Как твои дела, Вэнь Нин?  
  
Вэнь Нин вздрогнул, а затем ощутил сильную вину. Вэнь Жохань приютил его на неопределенное время, хотя, по факту, ничем не был обязан их семье, заступился за него перед Вэнь Чао, а еще интересуется, как у него дела...  
  
А он не просто разбил его вазу, а еще и хотел нагло соврать ему.  
  
— Дядя, я... — Вэнь Нин замялся, а затем быстро выпалил: — Простите меня! Я нечаянно разбил вазу в одной из галерей!  
  
Вэнь Жохань удивился и, пока сердце Вэнь Нина затрепетало в ожидании развязки, озадаченно уточнил:  
  
— В какой?  
  
— Ну, где у вас музей. Или что-то вроде него, — осторожно пояснил Вэнь Нин, пока в его сердце зародились крохи надежды. Может, все-таки все обойдется? — Я обещаю, я все отработаю! Я верну все до последнего юаня! — горячо заверил Вэнь Нин Вэнь Жоханя. Тот слегка округлил глаза, а затем усмехнулся и со странной интонацией спросил:  
  
— Прямо до последнего юаня?  
  
— Д-Да, — уже менее горячо и уверено ответил Вэнь Нин. Интуиция подсказывала, что спросили у него это неспроста, но иного ответа Вэнь Нин не видел. Вэнь Жохань же лишь усмехнулся и кивнул головой вправо.  
  
— Хорошо. Пройдемте в столовую.  
  
Вэнь Нина накрыла огромная волна облегчения и радости — даже руки задрожали на пару секунд. Его не выгонят. Ему не придется мотаться по вокзалам, гостиницам, доставлять родителям неудобства и заставлять беспокоиться и без того занятую сестру.  
  
— Отец! — Вэнь Нин чуть ли не подпрыгнул, когда они вошли в просторную столовую и на него указал Вэнь Чао. — Этот приживала разбил драгоценнейшую вазу в нашем музее!  
  
— Он мне уже об этом сказал, Вэнь Чао, — невозмутимо ответил Вэнь Жохань, и Вэнь Чао посмотрел на Вэнь Нина, как на привидение. — И даже обещал отработать все до последнего юаня.  
  
— Правда? — Вэнь Чао презрительно скривился. — Да он в жизни столько не заработает! Разве что полностью продаст свое тело на органы!  
  
— Знаешь, Вэнь Чао, если он все-таки отработает их, то, как от наследника, толка от него будет побольше, чем от тебя, — усмехнулся Вэнь Жохань. — Впрочем, оставим разговоры. Время полдника. А ты останься. У меня есть для тебя пара поручений, — вдруг холодно обратился Вэнь Жохань к Лань Ванцзи, который отчего-то удивился, но быстро собрался и сдержанно кивнул.  
  
Трапеза прошла в неуютном молчании. По крайней мере, так казалось Вэнь Нину — справа от него с холодным лицом кушал Вэнь Сюй, а напротив Вэнь Нина прожигал полным ненависти взглядом Вэнь Чао. И-за этого Вэнь Нин почти неотрывно смотрел на салат перед собой, иногда все-таки поглядывая на невозмутимого Лань Ванцзи в дверях — мысль о чужой поддержке помогала хоть как-то держаться перед Вэнь Чао.  
  
_«Если ты насолил нашему «господину», то пиши пропало»_ , — вспомнил Вэнь Нин и еще неохотнее стал ковыряться в салате. Когда он допил чай, то нерешительно спросил, можно ли ему уйти, отчего на него взглянули, как на умалишенного, но затем Вэнь Жохань с усмешкой ответил, что тот может удаляться, когда пожелает. После тихого «спасибо» Вэнь Нин выскользнул из столовой и побежал к своей комнате — он надеялся чудом найти ее и запереться в ней до предстоящей расправы.  
  
Но, словно назло, Вэнь Чао все-таки настиг его, причем настиг в тупике, которых до этого Вэнь Нин не наблюдал в особняке.  
  
— А ну стоять! — Вэнь Нина зажали в углу, и тот почти слился со стеной под прожигающим, полным радостной злости взглядом. — Теперь ты за все заплатишь, приживала!  
  
Над Вэнь Нином нависла тень, и тот на автомате закрыл глаза и сжался. Нет, он не стал бы покорно терпеть избиение, но его, как человека, никогда не дравшегося, пугала перспектива это «исправить».  
  
Впрочем, удара так и не последовало.  
  
— Оставь его, — холодно сказал знакомый голос, и Вэнь Нин приоткрыл глаза — занесенную руку Вэнь Чао схватил Вэй Ин с не предвещающим ничего хорошего лицом.  
  
— А ты что делаешь? — Вэнь Чао дернул рукой и с шипением и трудом освободил запястье. — Знай свое место, слуга!  
  
— Я знаю его, господин Чао, — подчеркнуто вежливо заметил Вэй Ин и улыбнулся столь очаровательно, что Вэнь Нину стало слегка не по себе. — Во-первых, сейчас — двадцать первый век, а не эпоха Тан, так что давайте без рукоприкладства. Во-вторых, я первым делом подчиняюсь господину Вэнь, который не потерпит насилия над гостями. Тем более, господин Вэнь поручил мне проводить его до его комнаты.  
  
Вэй Ин выделил железной интонацией «господин Вэнь» и добился желаемого — Вэнь Чао уставился на него, как на врага народа, однако отступил назад и освободил Вэнь Нина. Его тут же крепко схватил Вэй Ин и стремительно потащил Вэнь Нина за собой. Достигли нужной комнаты они быстро, и Вэнь Нин удивился: разве он и Лань Ванцзи не плутали долго по коридорам в поисках полдника?  
  
«Хотя, если его недавно приняли на работу, вряд ли он знает особняк лучше меня», — рассудил Вэнь Нин, пока раздался щелчок — Вэй Ин запер комнату и развернулся к Вэнь Нину.  
  
— Спасибо, — смущенно поблагодарил тот.  
  
— Да не за что, — Вэй Ин махнул рукой и уселся на диван. — Лучше пока посиди здесь до ужина. И обходи правое крыло — «господин» Чао живет именно там, — ехидно закончил Вэй Ин.  
  
— Ага, — Вэнь Нин кивнул и хотел поблагодарить Вэй Ина и за этот совет, но тот внезапно продолжил:  
  
— Кстати, ты не видел Лань Ванцзи?  
  
— Видел, — Вэнь Нин вспомнил, как перед его вопросом об уходе Вэнь Жохань как раз обратился к Лань Ванцзи. — Дядя велел ему помыть пол в коридоре левого крыла.  
  
— Хорошо, спасибо, — Вэй Ин встал с дивана и улыбнулся чуть шире. — Удачи тебе, Вэнь Нин!  
  
— Ага, — сказал Вэнь Нин в пустоту (Вэй Ин исчез так же стремительно, как и появился), а затем подошел к двери и с печальным вздохом закрыл ее. — И тебе тоже.

* * *

Лань Ванцзи мыл пол, раздобыв деревянную швабру с тряпкой и чистящее средство в той самой подсобке, где уже не было Вэй Ина. С одной стороны, Лань Ванцзи обрадовался: значит, Вэй Ин более-менее пришел в себя. С другой, что мешает Вэй Ину свалиться в обморок в другом месте?  
  
Лань Ванцзи закрыл глаза. Слова про попадание Вэй Ина в Ад пробудили старые воспоминания: как он был шокирован этим, как не мог заснуть от мысли, что где-то Вэй Ин с легкостью может умереть, как радовался, увидев его живым и здоровым, как проснулся в ночи от душераздирающего крика, как играл Вэй Ину колыбельную на гуцине с дядей... И как дал обещание, что защитит Вэй Ина от всех бед и невзгод.  
  
И это была одна из причин, почему он поступил в Академию. Не то чтобы он жалел об этом, но... Лань Ванцзи нахмурился, отжимая тряпку сильнее.  
  
Он не знал, чего хочет от жизни — ему было по душе многое, но не было чего-то такого, что захватило его с головой. Общаться с кем-то ему, в принципе, тоже нравилось, но не со всеми и лишь по-делу, отчего он заслужил репутацию молчуна и одиночки. Поэтому в какой-то момент Лань Ванцзи почти попросил дядю зачислить его не Академию для Ангелов и Демонов, но новость, что Вэй Ин аж снова спустился в Ад, чтобы попасть туда вместе с ним, заставила Лань Ванцзи передумать.  
  
И сейчас Лань Ванцзи сомневался, правильно ли сделал. «Главное в поведении ангела-хранителя — незаметность. Если человек поймет, что вы склоняете его на «путь истинный», то ничего не получится» — гласило первое правило Лань Циженя. И действительно, Вэнь Нин растерялся, когда он заговорил о его мыслях и чувствах. Но вот проблема — он всегда говорил все честно и прямо, никогда не пытаясь кем-то манипулировать. К тому же, реализуя второе правило: «Поставь себя на место человека, чтобы лучше понять его мысли и чувства» Лань Ванцзи понял: если Вэнь Нин все-таки солжет, то он, как его ангел-хранитель, на него… не разозлится и не станет особо его порицать? Ведь родители Вэнь Нина — на другом конце света, а сестра — в другой части Китая, так что если его вышвырнут на улицу, это может обернуться большими проблемами. Скорее всего, поэтому он не слишком старался уговорить Вэнь Нина поступить «правильно».  
  
«Это все тлетворное влияние Вэй Ина!» — представил Лань Ванцзи ворчание дяди и слегка улыбнулся.

— Привет, Лань Чжань! Так Вэнь Нин все-таки совершил правильный поступок?

«Вспомни черта, и он появится», — Лань Ванцзи приподнял голову от ведра с мутной водой.

— Да.

— Жаль, жаль. Было бы у меня побольше времени… — сокрушался Вэй Ин, но не слишком огорченно — неугасимый оптимизм всегда был его сильной стороной.

«Тем более, шансов в дальнейшем склонить Вэнь Нина на свою сторону у него побольше, чем у меня» — с легкой досадой подумал Лань Ванцзи.

— Вэй Ин.

— А? — озадаченно заморгал тот.

— Давай сходим в больничное крыло Академии, как вернемся, — серьезно сказал Лань Ванцзи, смотря прямо в серые глаза. — Если это что-то серьезное….

— Да ничего серьезного, Лань Чжань! Подумаешь, обморок!

Лань Ванцзи приподнял бровь. Вэй Ин понимает, насколько глупо это прозвучало? Нет, Вэй Ин все так же солнечно улыбался, но Лань Ванцзи, как никто другой, знал, что сохранять беззаботный и невинный вид Вэй Ину удается на отлично, и заволновался сильнее.

— Вэй Ин, с тобой точно все хорошо?

— Я же говорю — все в порядке! Разве будь это что-то серьезное, я бы не сказал об этом? — обиделся Вэй Ин, однако Лань Ванцзи нахмурился сильнее.  
  
«Но и так беззаботно ты относиться к этому не должен — не теряют сознание ни с того ни с сего», — Лань Ванцзи все больше укреплялся в мысли, что что-то тут не так.  
  
— А вдруг это повторится?  
  
— Не повторится, — внезапно Вэй Ин ожесточился и недружелюбно уставился на Лань Ванцзи. — Перестань допекать меня, Лань Чжань - ты не моя нянька или возлюбленная.  
  
«К сожалению» — Лань Ванцзи помрачнел и, склонившись над ведром, выжал тряпку почти досуха. И вспомнил про человека в белом плаще и в белой маске.  
  
«А человека ли? Или он ангел или демон?» — Лань Ванцзи встревожился. — «И как он найдет меня, если я соглашусь на его предложение? И как он поймет, соглашусь я или нет?»  
  
— Кстати, тебя и правда Вэнь Жохань отправил помыть пол? — Вэй Ин вновь стал прежним собой, преисполненным любопытства.  
  
— Да, а что?  
  
— В досье на Вэнь Нина и его семью учитель Не написал, что Вэнь Жохань лично набирает слуг в поместье, — Вэй Ин в задумчивости нахмурился. — Ты разве не знаешь про его родителей?

— Родителей? — Лань Ванцзи застыл со шваброй на середине коридора. — Дядя тоже сделал мне досье, но там не было ничего такого.  
  
— Понятно, — Вэй Ин почесал подбородок. Лань Цижень славился не только занудливостью, но и перфекционизмом, поэтому Вэй Ин с интересом взглянул бы на его досье о Вэнь Нине и его родственниках. — Хотя история старая, и к делу относится очень косвенно. Когда Вэнь Жохань учился в старшей школе, его родителей жестоко убили. Выяснили, что это сделал кто-то из приближенных, но кто и зачем — осталось загадкой.  
  
— Ясно, — Лань Ванцзи понял, почему Вэнь Жохань так недружелюбно к нему отнесся и даже поручил грязную работу. Другое дело, почему он не спросил, кто нанял его на работу без его ведома?  
  
— Ну, раз тебе поручили здесь все протереть, то давай я помогу тебе быстрее все закончить, — Лань Ванцзи с удивлением развернулся к Вэй Ину, который взял ведро и деловито пояснил: — Я поменяю ведро, а заодно и возьму себе швабру и тряпку.  
  
— Хорошо, — Лань Ванцзи кивнул и незаметно улыбнулся. — Спасибо, Вэй Ин.  
  
— Не за что, — беззаботно ответил тот, пребывая в невеселых размышлениях:

«Тем более, мне как раз нужно кое-что выяснить в Академии».

* * *

— Это и был твой сюрприз? — недовольно спросил Вэнь Жохань у зеркала в музее.

— Да. Тебе не понравилось? — усмехнулась фигура в белом плаще и белой маске, поигрывая посохом руками в белых перчатках.  
  
— Нет, — отрезал Вэнь Жохань и нахмурился. — Ладно еще мальчишка-ангел, но его спутник... Тебе самому не некомфортно от этого зрелища?  
  
— За столько лет я разучился что-либо чувствовать, кроме желания отомстить, — голос собеседника ожесточился. — И что-то я тоже не замечал за тобой какой-то чувствительности или сожалений.  
  
Вэнь Жохань поморщился, поняв намек.  
  
— Хорошо. Так что мне делать с ними?  
  
— Пока ничего, — собеседник усмехнулся. — Но лишь пока. Не забывай о нашей сделке.  
  
— Не забуду, — Вэнь Жохань оскалился, не скрывая неприязни. — А вот не забудешь ли ты свою часть договора?  
  
— Не сомневайся — не забуду, — собеседник очаровательно улыбнулся. — Я никогда не забуду, насколько должен быть благодарен тебе.  
  
Вэнь Жохань нахмурился окончательно и открыл рот, но опоздал — собеседник растворился в зеркале, которое снова прояснилось и стало прежним.


	7. Часть 7

— Серьезно? Мы тоже работаем? — на лице Цзинь Цзысюаня отразилось вселенское недовольство. — Вы же сказали, что сегодня мы отдыхаем!

— Сказал, — Не Минцзюе спокойно развел руками. — Но не я решаю, когда сделать выбор, а ваши подопечные. А до этого в первый же день учебы максимум один из них сталкивался с выбором между добром и злом.

Цзинь Цзысюань хмыкнул и слегка оскалился.

— То есть, если им приспичит выбирать ночью, то мы просыпаемся и идем направлять подопечного на «правильный путь»?

— Да, — Не Минцзюе усмехнулся, а затем посуровел. — Вы знали, на что шли, когда поступали сюда.

Цзинь Цзысюань скривился. Ему совершенно не нравилось не только вставать куда-то ночью, но и перспектива подчиняться кому-то. Однако с Не Минцзюе нельзя было иначе — он как-то лишь одним присутствием давал понять, что с ним шутки плохи.

«Тем более, наши кланы враждовали веками. Да и о последствиях он подумает лишь после того, как прибьет меня», — раздраженно подумал Цзинь Цзысюань.

— Даже с уроков можно уйти в таком случае? — с надеждой спросил Не Хуайсан.

— Даже с уроков. Но это не значит, Сан-ди, что с тебя не спросят пропущенный материал, — строго и непреклонно ответил Не Минцзюе. Не Хуайсан спрятался за веером и тихо и тоскливо вздохнул, а Цзинь Цзысюань фыркнул.

«А А-Яо повезло — он единственный отдохнет сегодня!»

— Вот досье на ваших подопечных, — Не Минцзюе протянул им папки, и Цзинь Цзысюань с интересом взял свою. — Просмотрите их и задайте вопросы, если они появятся.

Цзинь Цзысюань открыл досье, и его брови взлетели вверх.

— _Цзинь_ Лин? Серьезно?

— А что? Тебе не нравится тот факт, что у вас с подопечным одинаковая фамилия?

— Нет, — Цзинь Цзысюань со скепсисом фыркнул и слегка помрачнел. Он и правда не имел ничего против подопечного-однофамильца, но подозревал подвох — подросток смахивал на него не только внешностью, но и хмурым выражением лица! Сколько Цзинь Цзысюань себя помнил, даже в детстве он на всех фотографиях тоже говорил лишь одними глазами «Отстаньте от меня!», несмотря на все старания нянюшек (а, возможно, именно из-за них).

Но читать досье становилось все любопытнее — судьба Цзинь Лина оказалась не самой легкой. Его родители, вполне обеспеченные люди, в какой-то момент вдруг тайно и в спешке уехали с сыном с Тайваня в Китай, где пару лет прожили под фальшивыми документами. Затем они погибли из-за несчастного случая, а сам Цзинь Лин потерял возможность ходить. И в этот момент, словно по волшебству, на горизонте появился друг его родителей, что искал его семью. Он усыновил Цзинь Лина, а затем перевел его в этот город и устроил на домашнее обучение.

— А можно делать все, что не переступает правила? — вдруг спросил Не Хуайсан, и Цзинь Цзысюань отвлекся от чтения.

— То есть, Сан-ди? — Не Минцзюе тоже с любопытством посмотрел на брата.

— Например, воспользоваться предпочтениями человека? — как бы невзначай ответил Не Хуайсан, уже что-то прикидывая в уме. Цзинь Цзысюань с недоумением приподнял брови, а Не Минцзюе хмыкнул — он явно понимал, о чем шла речь.

— Можно.

— А кто у тебя? — Цзинь Цзысюань заглянул в досье Не Хуайсана: его подопечный, чем-то напоминающий Вэй Ина, был старше Цзинь Лина где-то на пять человеческих лет, имел черные круги под глазами и сутулые плечи и смотрел с фотографии неохотно и устало.

_«Мо Сюаньюй»_

Не Хуайсан отодвинул папку в сторону, так что Цзинь Цзысюань не разглядел многого — что Мо Сюаньюй учится в университете, ухаживает за больной матерью и имеет плохие отношения с родственниками.

— А по какому принципу нам подбирали подопечных? — подозрения Цзинь Цзысюаня усилились. Да, Не Минцзюе слишком принципиален для демона, но он же не может вообще ему не помешать — если он, Цзинь Цзысюань, закончит обучение, это поднимет статус клана Цзинь, с которым враждует клан Не!

«Тем более, у них с отцом какие-то свои разногласия» — Цзинь Цзысюань подозревал, что это что-то действительно серьезное или даже личное — при встречах Не Минцзюе глядел на его отца с несвойственным ему презрением. Тем более, никто так точно и не знал, отчего много лет назад Цзинь Гуаньшань впал в сильную немилость у Низших Сфер.

— Подопечных выбираю и распределяю по демонам я, согласовывая с Лань Циженем, но он редко возражает, — Не Минцзюе усмехнулся. — Но в этот раз мне помогал Мен Яо. Поэтому тебе повезло — склонить Цзинь Лина на «темную сторону» будет проще остальных.

— То есть? — Цзинь Цзысюань прищурился.

— Посмотри досье и все узнаешь, — Не Минцзюе ухмыльнулся шире, и Цзинь Цзысюань нахмурился и захлопнул его. С одной стороны, его обрадовало, что он закончит первый год в Академии без особых проблем, с другой, в Цзинь Цзысюане взыграла гордость. Он — наследник клана Цзинь и справится без чужой помощи! Особенно без помощи Не Минцзюе и его странных намеков.

— Я в любом случае справлюсь. Что делать дальше? — отрезал Цзинь Цзысюань, ожидая негативной ответной реакции, однако Не Минцзюе лишь снисходительно хмыкнул, что сильнее разозлило Цзинь Цзысюаня.

«Не недоооценивайте меня! Если бы не недо-ангел, что появился в последний миг, то первое место на вступительных испытаниях занял бы я!»

— Дальше вы встречаетесь с противниками у Комнаты Испытаний — специального помещения...

После объяснений Не Минцзюе и указаний, как добраться до Комнаты Испытаний, Цзинь Цзысюань сразу направился к ней. Впрочем, по пути его раздражение и недовольство сменялись интересом.

«Здесь все совершенно иначе, чем в Аду», — Цзинь Цзысюань оглядел школьников, что вывалились по звонку в коридоры, сновали туда-сюда и что-то обсуждали. Как ни странно, но при всей своей похожести на демонов они кардинально отличались от них, но чем конкретно — Цзинь Цзысюань затруднялся сказать. Тем более, он так до конца и не знал, что чувствует в целом — одна его часть желала исследовать новый мир, а другая просилась в родной дом в Аду, где все знакомо и где он — самый желанный и важный гость, окруженный слугами, а не бродящий в одиночестве и не особо кому нужный демон, один из многих.

«Впрочем, со мной будет А-Яо, так то все не так плохо», — настроение Цзинь Цзысюаня приподнялось, но тут же опустилось: — «Хотя нам могли бы выделить и по отдельной комнате. А то жить с этим недо-ангелом и братом Не Минцзюе, за которого тот и прикокнуть может...»

Погрузившись в размышления и шагая по коридорам, порой проходя сквозь людей, Цзинь Цзысюань остановился, когда услышал голоса:

— …Пообещай, что будешь очень осторожна с этим демоном!

— Хорошо, Цзян Чен.

— Если он сделает тебе что-то плохое, позови меня. Я с ним разберусь!

— Хорошо, Цзян Чен.

— Кто знает, чего ожидать от этих мерзких демонов!

— Хорошо, Цзян Чен, — терпеливо ответили в третий раз, и Цзинь Цзысюань поморщился. Нет, естественно, что их, исчадий ада, считают исчадиями ада, однако Цзинь Цзысюаню все равно было неприятно это слышать. Он вышел из-за угла и удивился — Цзян Янли была на полголовы выше Цзян Чена, отчего образ сестренки, нуждающейся в заботе, несколько рушился.

Цзян Чен при виде Цзинь Цзысюаня недружелюбно уставился на него, а Цзян Янли, напротив, улыбнулась ему, будто они не были соперниками. Цзинь Цзысюань подошел к ней и показал головой на дверь Комнаты Испытаний.

— Пойдем?

Цзян Янли кивнула и последовала за ним. Невероятно просторная комната в светло-голубых тонах заинтересовала ее, в отличие от Цзинь Цзысюаня — коридоры его дворца блистали куда большим великолепием. Куда сильнее Цзинь Цзысюаня интересовала Цзян Янли, но в не совсем привычном смысле. Именно своей невзрачностью она отличалась от кричаще-привлекательных демониц, которых Цзинь Цзысюань ненавидел — они постоянно крутились вокруг его отца, который, нисколько не смущаясь, оказывал им знаки внимания. Хотя некрасивой Цзян Янли не была — скорее, «обычно-симпатичной».

«Переманить Цзинь Лина на «темную сторону» и правда будет легче легкого», — хмыкнул Цзинь Цзысюань и великодушно спросил:

— Так какое испытание ты выбираешь?

Цзян Янли с удивлением моргнула — она явно не ожидала, что выбор всецело предложат ей.

— А какое хотите вы, господин Цзинь? — все же вежливо уточнила она.

— Меня устроит любое, — высокомерно ответил Цзинь Цзысюань, но Цзян Янли, казалось, задумалась о чем-то и не заметила этого. К удивлению Цзинь Цзысюаня, размышляла Цзян Янли недолго и энергично ответила:

— Хорошо. Тогда я выбираю готовку!

Цзинь Цзысюань изумился, а потом недоверчиво спросил:

— Готовку? Действительно?

— Это единственное, в чем я превосхожу Цзян Чена и Вэй Ина, — слегка печально призналась девушка, а потом уверенно улыбнулась. — И в своей победе в ней я уверена на сто процентов.

Цзинь Цзысюань презрительно фыркнул, одновременно ощущая досаду. Единственное, что он, наследник клана Цзинь, не умел — это готовить.

— Тебе действительно так хочется посоревноваться в готовке?

— А почему бы и нет? Или вы не умеете готовить, господин Цзинь? — просто спросила Цзян Янли, и Цзинь Цзысюань скривился от того, что ее слова попали в цель.

— Это презренное занятие. Им занимаются лишь слуги и низшие демоны.

Цзинь Цзысюань ожидал, что Янли сильно обидится, но она лишь непонимающе уставилась на него, а затем вдруг... рассмеялась?

— Вы такой забавный, господин Цзинь.

Цзинь Цзысюань нахмурился.

— Забавный? Что в моих словах забавного?

— Ничего, — Цзян Янли как ни в чем не бывало пожала плечами. — Однако я уже выбрала испытание. Впрочем, если вы не хотите заниматься столь презренным делом... — как бы невзначай протянула Цзян Янли, и Цзинь Цзысюань прищурился. И удивился — Цзян Янли неожиданно напомнила ему брата. Тот тоже позволял обращаться к себе на «ты», долго называя его, в свою очередь, «господин Цзинь», и выглядел и вел себя совершенно безобидно.

 _На первый взгляд._ Цзинь Цзысюань взглянул на браслеты и сжал губы. Даже спустя столько лет темные и до ужаса ясные картины прошлого вставали перед ним, рождая в сердце ненависть и яростную, поистине демоническую радость. Впрочем, они же напомнили ему, что кое-что он умеет готовить, пусть и с грехом пополам. Отказываться Цзинь Цзысюань не желал — этим он все равно что покажет свою слабость, причем покажет ее перед невзрачной девушкой-ангелом!

— Хорошо, я приготовлю что-нибудь, — великодушно ответил он, но Цзян Янли, словно не заметив высокомерно-снисходительной интонации, загорелась энтузиазмом:

— Отлично. Тогда приступим!

Перед ней по мановению руки возникла кухонная плита с разными ингредиентами: ступка с пряностями, тарелка с фаршем, разнообразные овощи… Цзинь Цзысюань заинтересованно осмотрел это, но быстро одернул себя — ему самому нужно еще приготовить суп.

«Но получится ли он вкусным....» — Цзинь Цзысюань поморщился от воспоминаний, а потом откинул сомнения и преисполнился решительности. — «Ладно, раз она справится, то я и подавно».

Он откинул сомнения, и перед ним возникла такая же плита, однако на ней находились лишь ступка с травами и рыбина с огромными выпученными глазами и перепончатыми плавниками и «воротником». Цзинь Цзысюань осмотрел их и удовлетворенно хмыкнул — Комната Испытаний действительно не подвела и предоставила нужные ингредиенты. Но вскоре настроение Цзинь Цзысюаня испортилось — светло-коричневая бледная чешуя не хотела соскабливаться, но Цзинь Цзысюань упорно издевался над рыбой, отчего крупные чешуйки летели в разные стороны.

— Господин Цзинь.

— А? — Цзинь Цзысюань развернулся к Цзян Янли, что странно смотрела на него.

— Может, возьмете ножик для чистки рыбы? — Цзинь Цзысюань с удивлением уставился на протянутый ему ножик с большими зазубринами, и после паузы Цзян Янли осторожно забрала рыбу из его рук. — Вот, смотрите.

Ее руки неожиданно ловко заскользили по рыбе, а чешуя поддалась ей с гораздо меньшими усилиями, отчего Цзинь Цзысюань стиснул зубы и высокомерно ответил:

— Я справлюсь и сам.

Цзинь Цзысюань отошел к своему столу и принялся терзать рыбу с вдвое большим усердием. Нет, он убеждал себя, что и не должен разбираться в столь презренном занятии и стыдиться этого, что он остается наследником своего клана и сильнейшим демоном среди сверстников, что ему без разницы, что о нем думает какой-то ангел, но на душе все равно было погано. Цзинь Цзысюань подумывал рассказать, что в Пустоши и поймать рыбу стоило огромных усилий, а демоны, у которых он там нашел нож, не были «аристократами» от слова «совсем», но это бы смахивало на оправдание. Поэтому Цзинь Цзыюсань постарался сосредоточиться на готовке, хотя иногда замечал на себе непонимающие взгляды — особенно когда бросил филе рыбы в котелок на углях, который возник по его желанию.

«Если спросит — скажу, что это особый рецепт, и точка», — решил Цзинь Цзысюань, однако Цзян Янли промолчала, за что он был ей невольно благодарен. И обрадовался чуть сильнее, когда от котелка пошел приятный и знакомый рыбный запах.

«Кстати, чего она там так возится?» — Цзинь Цзысюань оглянулся на Цзян Янли и удивился: она все еще сваливала что-то в кастрюлю с разделочной доски, пока на сковородке шипели нарезанные полоски овощи. Цзинь Цзысюань невольно засмотрелся на ее спокойную и почему-то очаровательную улыбку, которую видел лишь иногда у матери. Цзян Янли заметила его внимание, и Цзинь Цзысюань торопливо повернулся к котелку. Лишь с третьей попытки, когда он попробовал с помощью ложки суп, его вкус стал относительно приемлемым, и Цзинь Цзысюань уменьшил огонь и возликовал. Но не сказать, что сильно — бурая масса, в которой плавали пучки чахлой черной травы, редкого растения на просторах Пустоши, выглядела, как и много раз до этого, совершенно неаппетитно.

— О, вы уже закончили? — Цзян Янли с интересом повернулась к нему. — А у меня пока все еще варится.

Цзинь Цзысюань, наливая половником суп в тарелку, слегка нахмурился.

— Мы точно успеем к Цзинь Лину?

— Да. Кроме материи, здесь так же можно контролировать время. Однако законы Комнаты Испытаний действуют лишь внутри нее. Вынести отсюда ничего нельзя.

— А... — озадаченно протянул Цзинь Цзысюань и задался вопросом, почему ему не сказал об этом Не Минцзюе. Хотя он и сам не особо его слушал, когда тот говорил про Комнату Испытаний...

«Может, все-таки стоит посмотреть досье?» — засомневался Цзинь Цзысюань, а потом мотнул головой. Нет, он обязательно справится сам! Поэтому Цзинь Цзысюань просто стал ждать, пока Цзян Янли закончит, и в скором времени сглотнул слюну, невольно подаваясь вперед. Да нет, ее суп же не может быть таким вкусным!

— Попробуйте, господин Цзинь, — Цзян Янли налила его в белую тарелку, протянула ее Цзинь Цзысюаню, и тот нехотя попробовал суп. И изумился — он действительно оказался очень вкусным! Цзинь Цзысюань заметил, что опустошил всю тарелку, лишь когда Цзян Янли наклонила голову, словно изучая его, и поджал губы.

— Пойдет, — нехотя сказал он, не желая признавать поражение. Хотя чего еще ожидать? Цзян Янли естественно выбрала то, в чем превосходит остальных, а суп, сваренный из подручных средств на просторах дикой и голой Пустоши, чтобы не умереть, вряд ли с чем-то сравнится.

«Повезло, что я и А-Яо вообще создали тогда что-то съедобное».

— Хорошо. Можно попробовать ваш суп, господин Цзинь? — вежливо спросила Цзян Янли, и Цзинь Цзысюань отвернулся, но все-таки нехотя согласился, краем глаза наблюдая за реакцией Цзян Янли. И после нескольких секунд ее глаза округлились.

— Вы его солили, господин Цзинь? — озадачилась Цзян Янли, и Цзинь Цзысюань впал в ступор.

— То есть? Что значит солить?

— Вы не знаете, что такое солить?

— Нет. А что это такое? — Цзинь Цзысюань нахмурился, когда Цзян Янли очень странно посмотрела на него, однако быстро справилась с собой и слегка улыбнулась.

— Вот так. Берете и солите, — она взяла солонку и потрясла ею над тарелкой с супом. Цзинь Цзысюань, помедлив, с опаской попробовал его, а затем широко распахнул глаза. Действительно стало вкуснее!

— Понятно, — от улыбки Цзян Янли на душе Цзинь Цзысюаня стало еще отвратительнее, но он встал, отодвинув тарелку, и нехотя озвучил очевидное: — Победа за тобой. Так ты первая или вторая воздействуешь на Цзинь Лина?

Цзян Янли задумчиво потрогала подбородок.

— Вторая.

— Хорошо, — раздосадованно сказал Цзинь Цзысюань. Впрочем, он не собирался так просто сдаваться. _«Тебе повезло — склонить Цзинь Лина на «темную сторону» будет проще остальных»_ , — вспомнил он и преисполнился надеждой. — Тогда идем к нему?

— Идем, — Цзян Янли улыбнулась уголками рта.


	8. Часть 8

Когда они добрались до двухэтажного особняка за городом и Цзинь Цзысюань ступил на землю и сложил размашистые черные перепончатые крылья, Цзян Янли вдруг заговорила:

– Господин Цзинь, у меня есть к вам предложение.

– Предложение? – заинтересовался Цзинь Цзысюань.

Цзян Янли рассказала, что Ли Вэньян, опекун Цзинь Лина, как раз искал сиделку и охранника для него на выходные, и что они вполне могут выдать себя за них.

– Охранника? Зачем ему охранник? – Цзинь Цзысюань в недоумении приподнял брови.

– Как раз и узнаем, – Цзян Янли пожала плечами. – Если, конечно, вы согласны, господин Цзинь.

«Интересно, как она узнала про сиделку и охранника? Хотя, если у ее наставника тоже есть досье…», – Цзинь Цзысюань сдержал порыв заглянуть в досье Не Минцзюе и задумчиво потрогал подбородок.

– А зачем?

– Так проще для нас обоих, к тому же, мы сможем сами проконтролировать, что никто не нарушит очередность. Так что? – вежливо спросила Цзян Янли, и Цзинь Цзысюань снова вспомнил Мен Яо. Тот тоже предельно учтиво спрашивал: «Вы согласны, господин Цзинь?» и любил планировать все наперед, вот только…

«Надеюсь, она все-таки отличается от А-Яо», – слегка забеспокоился Цзинь Цзысюань и снисходительно сообщил:

– Я согласен. Пока.

Цзян Янли кивнула, а затем позвонила в звонок на каменной высокой ограде и сообщила в динамик под ним, с какой целью они как бы пришли.

Ли Вэньян оказался широкоплечим, высоким мужчиной в черных очках, стильных темных брюках и жилетке с рубашкой, с внешностью средней «привлекательности» – Цзинь Цзысюань подметил это, так как приемный сын Ли Вэньяна, Цзинь Лин, напротив, обладал очень красивой, женственно-уточненной внешностью, редкостью для людей и обыденной для демонов. И, скорее всего, не только для них – даже «обычная» Цзян Янли имела плавные, гармоничные черты лица и очаровательно милую улыбку.

«Хотя некоторые демоны вообще не выглядят как люди», – поежился из-за неприятных воспоминаний Цзинь Цзысюань, пока они по широким светлым коридорам прошли в кабинет Ли Вэньяна. Согласованием договоров занялась Цзян Янли, пока Цзинь Цзысюань раздумывал, как переманить Цзинь Лина на «темную сторону». Нет, он краем уха вслушивался в спокойную беседу, но казалось, у Цзян Янли все схвачено, и даже документы для них обоих она подготовила заранее. Цзинь Цзысюань оживился лишь тогда, когда Цзян Янли подняла взгляд от бумаг и спросила:

– Господин Ли, в наши обязанности входит что-то помимо указанного в договорах?

Ли Вэньян, казалось, удивился этому вопросу, а потом понимающе усмехнулся.

– Нет, не входит. Тем более, проблем у вас без меня хватит.

– То есть? – слегка нахмурился Цзинь Цзысюань, и Ли Вэньян вздохнул и усмехнулся чуть шире.

– У Цзинь Лина сложный характер. Даже я, его опекун, постоянно с ним ссорюсь и мирюсь. А еще он не слишком заботится о чувствах других и может иногда и сгрубить. Естественно, я не прошу просто так прощать его, но прошу учесть это.

– Хорошо, мы это учтем, – Цзян Янли вежливо улыбнулась, а Цзинь Цзысюань поморщился – он пришел в Академию стать сильнейшим демоном, а не нянькой! – Можем ли мы сейчас с ним познакомиться? И нужно ли нам знать о Цзинь Лине что-то еще, кроме его инвалидности?

– Познакомиться – пожалуйста. Разве не за этим вы сюда пришли? – Ли Вэньян встал из-за стола и с наслаждением потянулся, а затем задумался. – Что еще нужно знать…

Пока они спускались на первый этаж и шли по коридору, Ли Вэньян рассказывал о Цзинь Лине, но, к неудовольствию Цзинь Цзысюаня, говорил в основном о мелочах – о любви Цзинь Лина к сладкому, к собакам, о его «цундеристости»…

– Вот его комната, – они остановились перед светлой дверью, и Ли Вэньян по-деловому продолжил: – Цзинь Лин в курсе, что к нам могут прийти, но, так как мне позвонили с работы вчера поздним вечером, я не слишком рассчитывал найти кого-то, а с его «обычной» сиделкой договор у нас лишь на будни. Поэтому сделаем так – вы познакомитесь с Цзинь Лином, а потом госпожа Цзинь поможет ему переодеться. За это время я оденусь и сам, а потом мы все поедем в торговый центр. Там я оставлю Цзинь Лина вам, а потом через два-три часа заберу. Хорошо?

– Хорошо, господин Цзинь, – ответила Цзян Янли, и после стука Ли Вэньяна о дверь раздалось недовольное «Входите!».

Взору Цзинь Цзысюаня предстала просторная светлая комната, которую сплошь завесили плакатами – от дунхуа с заклинателями в длинных ханьфу до рок-групп с кожаными куртками и шипастыми ошейниками. В остальном из обстановки выделялись лишь широкая кровать у левой стены с железным поручнем и черное инвалидное кресло у правой стены, где у письменного стола с компьютером восседал Цзинь Лин.

– Цзинь Лин, познакомься, это – госпожа Янли и господин Цзысюань, твоя сиделка и твой охранник на сегодня.

Цзинь Лин уставился на них еще недружелюбнее, чем на фотографии. Очарования от его внешности как не бывало – мешковатый разноцветный свитер с вытянутыми рукавами и домашние штаны вкупе с растрепанными волосами, похожими на веник, перекрывали его с лихвой.

– Кто из них сиделка, а кто охранник? – пасмурно спросил Цзинь Лин, и Цзинь Цзысюань опешил от такой грубости, а Ли Вэньян поправил черные очки и с укором сказал:

– Цзинь Лин, не упрямься. Ты же обещал вести себя примерно.

Цзинь Лин со скепсисом фыркнул.

– Обещал. А что в моем вопросе не так?

– Ты и сам знаешь, – хмыкнул Ли Вэньян, пока раздражение Цзинь Цзысюаня стремительно росло.

– Хорошо. Тогда пусть он выйдет, а она поможет мне переодеться, – потребовал он, и Цзинь Цзысюань разозлился окончательно.

– А «пожалуйста» сказать сложно?

– Дядя вам платит, так что обойдемся без «пожалуйста». И раз вам платят за заботу обо мне, то вы должны в первую очередь делать то, что я хочу, – Цзинь Лин с вызовом усмехнулся. Цзинь Цзысюань едва не нагрубил ему в ответ, но столкнулся с _очень_ красноречивым взглядом Цзян Янли.

«Все-таки она слишком похожа на А-Яо».

– Как вам угодно, господин Цзинь, – предельно вежливо сказала Цзян Янли, а Цзинь Цзысюань скрипнул зубами и вышел из комнаты.

«Да что этот мелкий себе позволяет? И почему он так относится к нам?» – Цзинь Цзысюань прислонился к стене, наблюдая за удаляющейся широкой спиной Ли Вэньяна. Его все сильнее злило, что для успешного окончания Академии он должен стать нянькой сопливого подростка и потакать его желанием. А то, что это не будет занимать столь уж много времени, не особо утешало.

«По крайней мере, я страдаю не один», – несколько обнадежил себя Цзинь Цзысюань и покосился на дверь комнаты. – «Мне еще вечность ждать их?»

К удивлению, ждал он не так уж и долго – Цзинь Лин в желтой толстовке и черных штанах «выкатился» из комнаты, пока Цзян Янли придерживала ему дверь. Широкий коридор Цзинь Лин тоже преодолел быстро, а с просторного крыльца с большим навесом, где открывался вид на зеленый двор с беседкой с плющом вдалеке, ему помог спуститься по пандусу Ли Вэньян.

«Похоже, они делали это уже много раз», – Цзинь Цзысюань с неудовольствием отметил, что Цзинь Лин бурчит на опекуна не так уж и неохотно и что его изящные и тонкие руки, что без проблем двигают массивную коляску с огромными колесами, больше подходят принцессе или молодой госпоже. На заднее сиденье дорогой (по меркам людей) черной машины Цзинь Лин тоже перебрался самостоятельно, пока Цзинь Цзысюань помог Ли Вэньяну сложить коляску и убрать ее в багажник. В итоге он устроился на переднем сиденье, а Цзян Янли – на заднем и подсказала ему пристегнуться, после чего машина выехала на широкое загородное шоссе.

И пока Ли Вэньян вел автомобиль, а Цзян Янли пыталась разговорить Цзинь Лина, который отвечал неохотно и демонстративно смотрел в окно, Цзинь Цзысюань от нечего делать задумался. Про «подопечных» он узнал лишь после поступления в Академию и, удивленный, отец не рассказал про что-то столь важное, потребовал объяснений от него. Но неожиданно Цзинь Гуаньшань проблеял что-то невразумительное и ретировался, и делал так каждый раз, сколько бы попыток Цзинь Цзысюань не предпринимал. Мать по этому поводу ничего не знала, и Цзинь Цзысюань беспокоился – почему отец так себя ведет? Неужели это как-то связано с его опытом «ухода» за подопечным?

«Зато его наверняка знает учитель Не. Они вроде учились вместе», – Цзинь Цзысюань попытался вспомнить что-то еще по этому поводу. – «Все-таки их неприязнь друг к другу слишком личная даже для глав двух давно противоборствующих кланов».

– А с чего мне рассказывать вам о Лань Цзиньи? – вдруг отвлек Цзинь Цзысюаня от размышлений резкий ответ Цзинь Лина.

– Расскажи, Цзинь Лин, – вдруг мягко, но твердо вмешался в разговор Ли Вэньян, поворачивая руль направо и выводя машину на обводную дорогу. – В конце концов, и я знаю о нем не так уж и много, раз вы познакомились в Интернете.

– Да там особо нечего рассказывать, – буркнул Цзинь и снова развернулся к окну. – Мы познакомились на аниме-форуме…

Рассказывать оказалось есть что – на вопросы Ли Вэньяна Цзинь Лин отвечал намного охотнее, и так они и доехали до огромного торгового центра. «Распаковывались» они тоже не слишком долго, как и «запаковывались», после чего Ли Вэньян с улыбкой попрощался и уехал за горизонт, а Цзинь Лин «покатился» под наблюдением Цзян Янли и Цзинь Цзысюаня ко входу в торговый центр.

Где к ним и подошел миловидный парень в светлой толстовке.

«Обычный человеческий подросток», – мысленно описал его Цзинь Цзысюань.

– Привет. Это ты Цзинь Лин, верно? – вежливо спросил парень, и Цзинь Цзысюань с удовлетворением заметил, что Цзинь Лин выглядит уже намного менее уверенным.

– Верно, – Цзинь Лин помедлил и зачем-то добавил: – А ты – Лань Цзиньи.

– А кто же еще? – Лань Цзиньи по-доброму усмехнулся и подошел ближе.

Преодолеть вращающуюся стеклянную дверь (Цзинь Цзысюань искренне удивился, зачем людям подобное) им удалось не сразу, а также пришлось ограничиться первым этажом торгового центра. В остальном проблем не возникло – коляска спокойно ехала в просторных коридорах, а обходившие их люди бросали на них любопытствующие взгляды.

Вскоре Цзинь Цзысюань заскучал – Лань Цзиньи и Цзинь Лин стали активно обсуждать аниме, о котором он и слыхом не слыхивал, да и о самом понятии «аниме» знал мало.

«Да когда же он встанет перед выбором, а? И как это случится? Он же инвалид!» – Цзинь Цзысюань испытывал раздражение и одновременно с интересом разглядывал человеческий мир.

И так, незаметно, они вышли к ресторанному дворику.

– Картошка фри? – Цзинь Цзысюань с непониманием уставился на электронную панель для заказов. – Что это такое?

– Ты ни разу не слышал о картошке фри? – с крайним недоверием спросил Цзинь Лин.

– Нет, – Цзинь Цзысюань изо всех сил старался не чувствовать себя уязвленным. – И разве куриные крылышки не должны быть… _крылышками_? И что такое «стрипсы»? – Цзинь Цзысюань с прищуром еще внимательнее вгляделся в электронную панель.

«Почему люди готовы платить и есть что-то, похожее на человеческие какашки?»

– Ты из какой глуши приехал, старик? Ты и правда никогда не был Макдоналсе? – Цзинь Лин, который, несмотря на инвалидное кресло, взялся проконтролировать заказ, воззрился на Цзинь Цзысюаня, как на умственно отсталого, и тот скрипнул зубами.

– Я не старик, а твой ровесник. Мне всего-то… – Цзинь Цзысюань осознал, что сейчас выглядит как взрослый, сконфузился и наобум выдал: – Двадцать восемь.

– Двадцать восемь? Ровесник? – столь ехидно сказал Цзинь Лин, что Цзинь Цзысюань едва не придушил его. – Вы точно умеете считать, дядя?

– Цзинь Лин, хватит, – наконец сказала Цзян Янли и так же непреклонно добавила: – Извинись перед господином Цзинь.

– Господином _Цзинь_? – Цзинь Лин недоуменно округлил глаза.

– Да, у меня такая же фамилия, как и у тебя, – с таким же ехидством ответил Цзинь Цзысюань, но Цзинь Лина почему-то это лишь сильней разозлило.

– Не буду я ни перед кем извиняться. Или _господин Цзинь_ обиделся на столь незначительную ерунду? – ответил Цзинь Лин и столь нагло оскалился, что Цзинь Цзысюань даже впал в ступор.

«Да в кого этот сопляк такая язва?!»

– Ах ты мелкий!..

– Госпожа Цзян права, Цзинь Лин. Тебе следует извиниться, – с мягкой улыбкой вставил Лань Цзиньи. Цзинь Лин заметно стушевался и, не смотря на Цзинь Цзысюаня, буркнул негромкое «Извини».

– Какое великодушие, – фыркнул Цзинь Цзысюань, и Цзинь Лин ощетинился, словно волчонок, но Цзян Янли и Лань Цзиньи быстро прервали не начавшуюся ссору и заказали два больших «Баскета» и четыре чашки чая, которые с непоколебимым упрямством оплатил кредитной картой Цзинь Лин. И после их приготовления Лань Цзиньи ушел за столик к Цзинь Лину, а Цзинь Цзысюань и Цзян Янли устроились неподалеку.

«Ладно, _это_ есть можно. И все-таки, почему люди не выбирают нормальную пищу?», – Цзинь Цзысюань ковырял в сырном соусе картошкой фри, и от невольного сравнения его с изысканными блюдами в поместье Цзинь его настроение ничуть не улучшалось.

Похоже, это все-таки подлянка от Не Минцзюе. Иначе почему ему достался такой неприятный подопечный? Или, может, все-таки стоит заглянуть в досье? Цзинь Цзысюань уже почти хотел сделать это краем глаза, как вдруг Цзян Янли заговорила:

– Господин Цзинь, вы не заметили ничего странного?

– Например? – Цзинь Цзысюань на всякий случай посмотрел на Цзинь Лина и Лань Цзиньи, которые что-то обсуждали за своим столиком.

– Что Лань Цзиньи пришел совершенно один, – Цзян Янли с задумчивостью отпила чая из чашки, и Цзинь Цзысюань непонимающе заморгал.

– А?! А разве Лань Цзиньи недостаточно взрослый по меркам людей?

– Да, но с Цзинь Лином он познакомился в Интернете, а я слышала, что там кто угодно может прикрываться чужим именем. В любом случае, разве его родителям не интересно познакомиться с новым другом их сына? – Цзян Янли обмакнула крылышко в сырный соус и усмехнулась. – Цзян Чен, например, постоянно опекал меня в детстве, хотя я его старше.

– А меня постоянно опекали нянюшки, – Цзинь Цзысюань с неудовольствием вспомнил толпу пожилых демониц, что бестолково вились вокруг него.

– Нянюшки? – удивилась Цзян Янли.

– Ага. Мама долгое время считала меня маленьким ребенком, хотя меня тренировали как достойного наследника ордена Цзинь и правителя Ада.

– Правителя Ада? А разве Адом правит не Совет Архидемонов?

Теперь настала очередь удивляться Цзинь Цзысюаню. Нет, информация о том, кем и как управляется Ад, не была тайной, но все-таки он не ожидал, что Цзян Янли интересовалась этим.

«Хотя, может, поэтому при нашей первой встрече она спрашивала именно про быт Ада?» – вдруг осенило Цзинь Цзысюаня.

– Да. Но их как раз и называют правителями Ада, так как, они, считай, принимают все важные решения. А попасть в Совет почти невозможно, даже если ты один из сильнейших демонов, – Цзинь Цзысюань поморщился. Нет, в виде единственного исключения за каждым Величайшим кланом Ада было закреплено место в Совете Архидемонов, так как с их силой и влиянием приходилось считаться, но Цзинь Гуаньшань потерял это место. И Цзинь Цзысюань до сих пор не знал, что же отец сделал такого, что даже демоны, воплощение Зла, посчитали это столь ужасным. – Кстати, а где эти идиоты?

Цзян Янли слегка нахмурилась, а потом удивилась, так как Цзинь Лина и Цзинь Цзысюаня и правда след простыл.

– Похоже, они сбежали, – Цзян Янли вздохнула и встала из-за стола. – Пойдемте поищем их, господин Цзинь. Даже если Цзиньи помогал Цзинь Лину передвигаться, то далеко они уйти не могли.

– А что с этим? – Цзинь Цзысюань приподнялся и с сожалением уставился на картошку фри и куриные крылышки. Он со спокойной душой бросил бы их, но вот делать это «поневоле» не желал совершенно.

– Придется их оставить, – снова вздохнула Цзян Янли, и Цзинь Цзысюань скрипнул зубами.

«Найду мальчишку – прибью. И плевать, что он – мой подопечный».


End file.
